You Or Her
by SXEBTW
Summary: The Sequel Of The Great Story You Or Them. Chapter 25 is up and this is the final chapter, plus a quick preview of my next story.
1. It All Begins Again

A/N: Here's the sequel thanks to everyone who read and review and so here's the new one hope ya like it.

Summary: Read the first story to get the background.

Chapter 1: It All Begins Again

Torrie stared at the individual that stood in front of her and was in total disbelief.

"John?"

"Bradshaw Layfield is still alive and is still surviving and proving why I am the ultimate survivor."

She couldn't believe it she thought he was dead with John now he's right there in front of her. She tried to close the door but he stopped it and forced his way in.

"Don't panic I just want to talk." He said as he sat down and Torrie agreed so she sat down and listened.

"I know you hate my guts but I'm here to tell you that John really is gone and you shouldn't listen to anyone else I know. I was with him and I saw him hit a boulder on the head and floated away seemingly dead."

"Then how did you get away?"

"I don't know I saw a hand reach out and grab me and when I looked at him he had a hood on. After he pulled me in he walked away and I got out because of Paul E."

"So what do you want from me?"

"I want you back with me, when we were together we were great. You would use your charm to get us out of situations and I would use my muscle to get the job done."

"I would never go back with you."

"Now hear me out look John's gone and he's never coming back. Now you have to do something with your life and I can make it better. I can make more comfortable."

Torrie thought about it and had a lot on her, could this be the right thing for her I mean she now knows that John's gone but what's left for her.

Meanwhile Randy was planning when Stacy came home and she seemed more cheerful than when she left so Randy assumed that everything went well.

"So what's up?" Randy asked.

"She's fine it's just going to take some time but she's going to be fine. She still doesn't believe that John's alive but she'll be convinced when we find him so how's the plan."

"This is hard I thought it would easy but this was a lot harder than it seems."

"So why don't you get some help?"

"I don't know who to call for help." Then there was a light in his eye as he thought of something. "I'll call Shelton he got us a plan out now we need a plan to get back in."

So he called Shelton and explained the situation and asked him to help with the plan.

"Of course I'll help it was fun the first time but the second time has got to be better and we'll bring him back. I'll be there in the morning I'll catch a flight out of here and we can think of a plan." They hung up.

"Now who are you calling?" Stacy asked.

"Batista of course then Show we need the same players to get it done." He made the phone calls to each of them.

Torrie was still thinking and JBL was getting restless and angry.

"Damn it I don't have all day make up your damn mind or else I'll make it for you." He pulled out his gun and pointed it at her.

Now her mind was racing she didn't know what to do and she was panicking so she keep on thinking and thinking then looked at the gun in her face.

"So what's your choice come with us or be dead in your home?"

She thought then she spoke and said, "I choose to…"

A/N: Quick chapter to start this off and why not start with a cliffhanger. Surprised you with JBL huh? Well his first name is John so what the hell. Hope you liked it and review and here's the preview:

_Next Time: What's Torrie decision? Can Randy and company get a plan together? Is John dead or alive? And who's side is the mysterious figure on?_

_R.I.P_

_Eddie Guerrero._


	2. Torrie's Decision

Chapter 2: Torrie's Decision

Torrie had contemplated a decision and she spat it out, "I'll go with you." When she said that she knew how Stacy felt when she had to make this decision.

JBL laughed and pulled his gun in and said, " I knew you would because this was the right decision. Now we have to get out of here as we have to get rid of Randy and company."

She didn't know that they were the first targets now she wondered if she made the right decision. But it was the only thing she could do and she had no choice, John was dead now she had to find a way to move on and forget about him forever.

"Hurry up we have get going because I know they will be coming for us." JBL ordered her. She slowly walked back and then followed him out the door.

The Next Day

Randy and Stacy waited at the airport to pick up their friends, first person was Shelton, then Batista and then Show. They all went to Randy's house to discuss what to do.

"Okay we last saw him at the cliff so all we have to do is follow the trail. Then at that point we all split up and try to find something to know he's near or that he's alive." Shelton explained the very simple plan.

"But what if they come back to see what we're doing?" Show asked.

"Easy we're always prepared and we're always protected, we just carry the same things as we did last time." Shelton explained again.

"Do you think we have a chance in finding him?" Batista asked.

"Of course anything's possible." Randy said.

"All right let's do this." Show said.

"First I want to say good bye to Torrie, I'll give her a call." Stacy said as she went to the phone. She called her but no one answered, she called again and still no answer and she started to wonder.

"Torrie's not answering her phone and to my knowledge she said she wasn't going anywhere, I think I'm going to stop by there first then I'll come back to you." Stacy said as she left for Torrie's.

When she arrived she saw something she didn't expect and that was moving trucks. She quickly got out and went to one of the movers and asked what was up.

"We were told to be here to move this stuff to Dallas, Texas and that's it."

"Why? Where's the woman that was here?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know that now get out of the way." She saw him move more things and put them in the truck. Then she saw a separate truck that was loaded with all of John's things.

"Where are those going?" She said as she pointed at the truck.

"We were told that these would go to deserted land and they are to be burned."

She couldn't believe that Torrie would get rid of all of John's things as a way to forget him. She knew it was wrong of Torrie to do that, so she quickly stepped up.

"Please can I have all those things." She pleaded.

"Um" he seemed like he didn't want to disobey orders, but he saw the sadness in her eyes so he gave in. "Just make sure that you don't say that I let you." She thanked him and he ordered the driver to follow her back to Randy's.

Randy and company were sitting around talking when he saw a moving truck coming to his with Stacy in front of it. He got up and went outside and the rest followed him.

"What you're leaving me?" Randy jokingly asked.

"No this is John's stuff, Torrie has left and is apparently moving to Dallas. She has moving trucks at her house and this is John stuff and she was going to burn them, so I saved them because I know John's alive." Stacy explained.

"Nice." Shelton said.

"So where are we going to put all these things?" Randy asked.

"I don't know but since we're leaving we can just stick them in the house and when we come back we can give it back to John."

"Fine" Randy said as they all started unloading the boxes into the house.

In Dallas Torrie was with JBL and his whole crew and HHH and his company.

"See Torrie this is not so bad. When your stuff comes in you go in the empty room."

"That's nice." Torrie said seemingly uninterested.

"You know what I don't think you're ready to be with us, I guess we have to toughen you up and make you learn this lifestyle. Boys you know where to take her." The Bashams and Orlando took her to another room in the house and locked the door. JBL waited and waited then heard a loud scream and smiled. He knew they were doing their job and in no time she would be on their side for real.

"Ha Ha, she will forget everything about John Cena and know that Randy Orton is the enemy and how Stacy has ruined her life and how we must take them down." JBL proclaimed proudly.

"That's nice now how to do we stop Orton?" HHH asked.

"We know that they're going back to Japan to get Cena because I know he's still alive because he still tried to kill me in water, good thing I shoved him and he went down the river and that mysterious guy helped me."

"Cena's alive?" Flair asked.

"Yes he is now when they or if they get him back we can kill them all at once. But we can't strategize because Kennedy has not come back yet and I have a bone to pick with him."

At that moment Kennedy happily burst through the door. "Kennedy is back….back." He stopped and looked at the angry face of JBL.

"I've got something to ask you, why did you leave me out there to die? You just leave in a helicopter and don't come back."

"I had to do what I had to do I'm sorry…sorry."

"Fine only because I'm a nice guy and I like that repetition." They shook hands and they sat down as the continuous screams of Torrie rang out over and over again to the laughs of JBL. " Any time now." As the screams keep coming.

Back at the Orton house they had finished up with the boxes and they made their last adjustments but there was a problem.

"Guys our flight has been delayed till tomorrow so we have to wait." Shelton said as he called the airline.

"So now what do we do?" Batista asked.

"Let's look at John's things and think about the good times." Show suggested.

They spent the next few hours looking at many things, from pictures to objects and telling a story about them. The one thing they noticed was all the pics of him and Torrie as well letters and poems about her. They read them and sort of made fun of him for the things he wrote till Stacy said something about it.

"So Randy you mean that you won't write those kind of things about me?" She asked.

"No it's just that…uh…um" He was struggling to find the words and try not to piss her off.

"Uh what?" She said getting impatient and annoyed.

"Uh…" He stopped when Show whispered something in his ear. "Of course I would I love uh…um." Show whispered again, "you." He said smiling.

"That has to be the fakest thing I've ever heard but I love you too so I won't hate you."

"Thanks Show." Randy said happily.

"Don't mention it."

"Hey look at this." Shelton called them over.

"What is it?" Batista asked.

"It's a message or some type of letter he wrote. It was to Torrie and it explained in words for on what to do if he did die." They read on and were shocked over the last the last sentence of the letter.

"Oh my GOD." Stacy whispered.

A/N: Let's stop here okay? Ha ha this is fun anyways hope you like this one next should be up either tomorrow or Friday. This is only the beginning so buckle up and get ready and here's your preview. P.S at the bottom of each chapter I will put a new name of a deceased wrestler that we have lost over the years since Eddie dies I've appreciated the wrestlers more that have died.

_Next time: What's at the end of the letter? What are they doing to Torrie? Plus the gang leaves. Since we now know John's alive we get an update on what he's doing._

_R.I.P_

"_Mr. Perfect" Curt Henning_


	3. The Transformations

Chapter 3: The Transformation

They all stared at the bottom of the letter and at the bottom paragraph was very interesting.

"This is awkward, I can't believe he wrote this." Stacy said.

The paragraph read:

And finally Torrie, if I were to die before you and you're still young enough to get a family together then you have no other choice. If JBL is alive go back to him as much as I hate him, go back. It's because you were with before and you seemed more happier with her then you are with me. Plus all of my belongings you can either throw them out, give them to my family or Randy and Stacy I don't care. Remember I want you to be happy and the only person who can do that is someone else even if it is JBL but go find your happiness because it surely isn't with me.

"Wait how did and when did he write this?" Shelton asked.

They looked at the date of the letter and it was a few days before they left on the road trip to find Torrie and Stacy.

"So he was thinking he was going to die in advance?" Stacy asked.

"Apparently so." Randy said.

"But if he wasn't happy with her or if he knew he wasn't right why did he stay." She asked again.

"Well what you didn't know is that he personally told me he wasn't feeling good about the situation with Torrie and only stayed with her to make seem wanted and since she cared about him he stayed. See I think when he said before he fell, that he loved Torrie I believed he said that as a friend he loved her not what you think." Show said.

"So all this time that he was with Torrie he was lying the whole time?" Batista asked.

"I guess, he was happy at first but the feeling went away and after all the tortures he went through I could see that he was thinking it wasn't worth it to take this pain. But that's just my guess I don't have all the facts straight maybe he changed his mind about her but I don't know." Show continued.

"I can't believe this now I've got to ask him personally about this when we find him." Randy said.

"Do you think Torrie read this letter?" Stacy asked again.

"I think so since she tried to get rid of his stuff and move away to Tex—as." Shelton realized that was where JBL lived but he had to be dead as well since he fell too and he told the group that.

"IF only that figure told us he was alive." Randy said and then there was a knock on the door. "You've got to be shitting me." Sure enough when he opened it there was the figure. "How do you do that?"

"I don't know" he replied.

"So is he alive or dead?"

"JBL's alive I helped him stay alive."

"You what? Why?"

"Because I want him to die on your hands and not by a fall, that's why I saved Cena as well."

"You are a crazy son of a bitch, but who are you?"

"In time you will know." Then he walked away.

"That guys creeps me out." Shelton said.

"Anyway, since Torrie read that you think she did go back to JBL?" Batista asked.

"Probably, she probably figured out that John didn't love her like that or he did at once." Show said.

"Well come on we got to get some rest." Randy said as they all to bed in the living room.

Back at JBL's house Torrie's screams were heard all day and then it stopped suddenly.

HHH asked, "What they do to her?"

"Simply they showed footage of a bunch of people looking horrible as well as footage of John Cena. They were footage of him with other girls and him getting torture, finally we made her watch a message over and over again showing why THEY were the bad people. See if we show it over and over again she will get convinced you know brain washing."

"That shit actually worked?" Flair asked.

"Definitely I mean it worked for others."

Just then the door opened with a sweaty Orlando and Bashams wiping sweat off their heads, Orlando proclaimed, "The new Torrie Wilson!"

Torrie walked out and she had a different look on her face, she had almost no emotion, she had anger.

"Ha ha Torrie now who is the enemy?"

"Randy Orton and especially Stacy Keibler." She said coldly.

"There you guy and who has been a liar to you these past months?"

"John Cena. Thank God he's dead." Torrie said coldly again.

"Very good transformation is complete. Now go rest up." She left and went her room to rest.

"How did you get her to hate John Cena so badly?" Kennedy asked.

"See I wrote this letter saying that Cena or as the letter says "I" never loved her and I made that mysterious figure drop it off at her house and they made her read it upstairs. So I have one and the other is gone some where."

"Good job now we can eliminate Orton and his crappy crew." HHH said.

Somewhere in Japan John Cena was lying down and leaned up against a tree resting, he was in a lot of pain his ankle had swollen up, the cuts turned into painful scars and he was emotionally hurt.

In his head he was thinking about Torrie, why did he at one point didn't think he could make her happy but after seeing her stay with him during this he knew he made her happy.

Torrie was laying down on her bed thinking about hatred and pain at John Cena, how could he lie to her and act like he cared about her now she knew the truth about their relationship it was about John and John just wanted to show her off and get some ass. Now she wanted to hurt him but she knew he was dead and that made her happy.

The next day the group all boarded the plane and they were prepared for the long flight, Randy and Stacy were sitting next to each other.

"Randy? Do you love me, love me?" Stacy asked with a very concentrated look on her.

Randy looked at her in the eyes and said, "Yes with all my heart, I can't never think of leaving you. But do I make you happy?"

"Yes very happy and I speak that from my heart, and no one else can make me happy."

Randy leaned over and gave her a kiss and they both continued to enjoy each other's company and they continued on relaxing on the flight.

Back in Japan it was night and it started to rain again and there was John in the cold, alone and was barely alive. But he had a different attitude as well.

_John's thoughts:_

_It's raining, I'm barely alive, I'm hurting like hell and I'm alone. While Randy and his friends are in warm weather and they left me here. All they care about are themselves, those selfish bastards, and more importantly is that Randy and Stacy are together happy while I'm alone and not with Torrie. The worst part is that they didn't bother to look for me, they didn't think I was tough enough to survive a fall like that so that just shows how great of friends they are. Now I have no friends I am alone and I fight alone and the first person I shall kill is the one that abandoned me the worst: RANDY ORTON!_

A/N: How bout that ladies and gents? So let's review; JBL wrote the letter that Torrie read and that's the reason she hates John. And John hates Randy because he thinks that he left him to die. Confused? Well you shouldn't be it's sort of easy. Read and Review. The preview:

_Next Time: Randy and company land and look for John. John's looking for Randy. JBL and company go a looking for Randy. Plus what's with the figure? Is he on Randy's side or on JBL's side and how does he do that? **BUT THE BIG PART RANDY FINDS JOHN AND JOHN FINDS RANDY WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**_

**R.I.P**

**Ray Traylor "Big Bossman"**


	4. Finding A Friend

Chapter 4: Finding a Friend

Randy and company landed in Japan and were ready to go back to the forest. They arrived about 40 minutes from the airport, and they went a hunting.

"You know where it is right?" Batista asked Shelton.

"Yeah I can remember it it's just a few yards that way…Or is it that way." He said unsurely to the look of "are you serious" from everybody. "Just playin I know trust me."

"We have before and it has worked so what the hell." Randy said.

Somewhere in the forest John Cena crawled his way across trying to find a way out while trying to think of horrible things to do to Randy when he sees him again.

He continued to crawl but after the rain stopped from the night before, there was a sunny and hot day that had come over the forest. He crawled and crawled then the sun became too much for him and he seemingly blacked out on the ground.

Back in Dallas they were preparing their plan to find Randy. JBL then knew he needed to find a way to get to them, all he knew was that they were going to Massachusetts.

"I need a good game plan, now who do I turn to?"

"I think I can add an assistance to you boys." Paul E. said standing at the door.

"Paul E. up to old tricks sneaking into my house like that. So you have a plan to finish Randy?" JBL asked.

"Of course see I know where he lives so I know how to sneak in, that's the simple plan go sneak in and finish the job like the men we are."

"Fine sounds decent and that it might work." JBL said.

"It better work because I can't take anymore of Randy Orton, if I have to deal with him one more time it will be you that accepts his fate." HHH threatened.

"It will."

Just then Torrie came down with her stone and emotionless face. Paul turned around and there was a stunned look on his face.

"How did you do that?" He said pointing at Torrie.

"Simple we showed her that John Cena a lying cheat and a scam of a boyfriend and she now knows the truth and is going to help us get rid of them."

"Nice, now let's go it's only a few hour plane ride to Mass and I've got all your tickets."

"Always thinking that's why you are the smartest man in this business." JBL said.

They left and now we go back to a blacked out John Cena, the heat was torturing his back as he laid face down. His life was flashing before his eyes and most of it was the time he spent with Torrie, thinking to himself why did he take this risk and now they will never be back together.

He was literally going away and was near death when some water hit him in the back and made him feel better. He awakened and looked up and saw that same figure that helped him the first time when he was in the water but the same guy who helped JBL first.

"Feel better?" He asked Cena.

"Yeah thanks, but why are you doing this?"

"Where do you want me to start?"

"From the beginning of when you saved me and JBL."

"Fine see I've been working with JBL for a while and I was sick of it so I left. Then I saw you two fall all the way down. Then I thought in my mind I have to help both of you."

"Why both of us if you hated JBL?"

"I did it because I didn't want JBL to die like that or you for that matter. So I saved both of you so he can die on your hands. Got it?"

"I understand now I must go on but I'm stuck with nothing." As he said that the figure gave him a bag of supplies. "How did you know?"

"I don't know. By the way Randy is looking for you somewhere in here."

"Don't care I can go on by myself and when I see him I will kill him it's too late for saving. So who are you?"

"You want to know? Fine here it goes." He took off his hood long enough for John to see and John was shocked as well.

"Wait you are…"

JBL and his company arrived in Mass, then went directly to Randy's house. They busted in and there wasn't a trace of them. But they did see all of their things as well as John's things.

"Damn it what do we do now!" JBL said upset.

"I know we trash it and send them a message from the future." HHH said as he grabbed a picture of Randy and Stacy together.

Torrie looked at John's things and saw the many pics of them together and it made her sick to her stomach she started ripping and tearing up all those pics. They went over to her and stopped her when she was going overboard with the situation.

"Easy now, we will get Randy and Stacy then we can deal with Cena."

"I've got a plan for that myself." Torrie said as she whispered in JBL's ear, when he heard it he smiled.

"Ha ha that's beautiful, hey H you done?"

"Yeah let's go on what does she have in mind?"

"I'll tell you on the way over to the cemetery."

They left for there and there was trash everywhere but what will shock them when they return is the image and message on the center of their living room.

Randy and company had already gone past the bottom of the waterfall and were looking for John.

"Where is he?" Show asked.

"Hey it worked once let's try again, I wish the figure was here to help us out." Randy asked, but he didn't show up. "I said I wish we could get the help of the mysterious figure." Still nothing and he was pissed off. "Come out now bitch!" The figure walked out and was laughing.

"What?"

"Hey where's John."

Now he knows about John's hatred but he wants them to find him so he could see what happens and maybe see if they could work things out.

"A few yards that way." He said and walked away again.

"That guy still freaks me out man." Show said.

"Yeah but he's helping sort of." Stacy said.

Back in Mass they arrived at the cemetery and found John's tombstone and when Torrie saw it she stared at it with anger then she motioned for the boys to come over and they did their work as Torrie let out a small smile.

John was able to walk but very slowly, he had a fire in his eyes to find Randy first then find JBL. Now that he had supplies he had a new adrenaline rush that came through him and he was motivated again.

"Must find Randy, must kill Randy, must find JBL, must kill JBL." He didn't care about friends anymore he cared about himself and making himself happy and the only way he could do that is by fulfilling his destiny.

Randy and company picked up the pace and were trying desperately to find him.

John decided to walk back to where the waterfall because he knew how to home from there.

Randy was sprinting and sprinting, John was sprinting to get there and make up for lost time. They were running at full speed then all of a sudden BAM! They ran into each other.

"John! You're alive! Great to see you again." He tried to shake his hand but John refused it. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You didn't want to go find me as soon as I fell? You just left me here where I almost died twice. There's nothing wrong."

"Listen I'm sorry, but that fall looked like anyone would die from that. At least we found and looked for you."

"That doesn't matter, all that matters is that I was betrayed by all of you, now I must do what I have to do."

"Listen! We are your friends you can trust us and this isn't the right way to do things just talk to us."

"I'm done with talking let's finish this right now you and me, I know you've always been jealous of me and now that you think you're in the spotlight I must end it. Let's find out who's the better man right now."

"That's it! I've never been jealous of you I respect you but seeing you like this I must do what I have to do let's go." Randy said taking off his shirt and ready for battle.

"Come on we can work this out." Stacy said.

"No the talking is done now I must kill my so-called friend now stay out of this." Randy said handing her his shirt. She slowly walked away and stood next the rest who remained speechless watching this unfold.

"Now we finish this." John said as they stared at each other, oblivious to the fact that the figure was watching, they looked at each other and charged. Also unknown to them was what was going on in Mass.

First JBL and company had the tombstone of John Cena and at Randy's house was a broken picture of Randy and Stacy. It was separated into two and both of them were apart with a note:

_Your future won't be together, enjoy your time together because it won't last long just like your lives._

A/N: Done. Another one done. Hope y'all like it. Thanks for the reviews and review some more. Hope you like how the story's going and here's the preview:

_Next Chapter: The big battle between John and Randy, who will come out on top? Can the figure stop them? What's up Torrie's sleeve? Will the cryptic message come true? Stay tuned and find out._

_R.I.P_

"_The Rocket" Owen Hart_


	5. John vs Randy

Chapter 5: John vs. Randy

They stared at each once friends that had a great respect for each other now only hatred showed in their eyes. Hatred that fueled over seemingly nothing inside of them burned with hatred.

"Ready to go, friend?" John asked.

"Damn straight, you make the first move."

"Yeah right you go."

"No I insist."

"I know you like no other person and I know how to get you to jump."

"Really how?"

"That bitch over there, she ruined this friendship plus you go to be with her and alive while I suffered."

"How did she do that? I think you're just bitter and you got to do better than that to get me to jump."

"Fine, you know I never admitted it out loud but Stacy's a hot piece of ass and if she gave me a chance I'd hit that hard. And I know she'll like it."

Stacy couldn't believe that one and she knew Randy's emotion would take over.

Randy was shaking but didn't flinch, "anything else?"

"Yeah, how much did it cost a night for her services?"

That did it and Randy charged but John was one step ahead of him and was taunting him.

"Come on I'm smarter than you and when I kill you I want to use my head that's why I'm taking my time right now." He said moving around.

Randy's anger and emotion was taking over him and he wasn't thinking he was just going after her. When he dived at him he missed and fell and that's when John took over by kicking him repeating in the ribs that had been injured by the torture beforehand.

Stacy was watching and couldn't believe what she was seeing, these guys were like brothers and now they wanted to kill each other. Plus she couldn't believe that John would go that low and couldn't figure what was wrong with his head.

Meanwhile John had kicked him so much that he started coughing up blood and not little bits but huge amounts of blood. John smiled seeing that he's on a roll and is already starting to finish the job.

The mysterious figure keep watching from a distance waiting for the right moment to stop it but for the meantime he was going to enjoy them releasing their frustrations. He then pulled out his phone and called someone, after a few rings someone answered.

"Hello."

"Yo I got something to tell you."

"What?"

"Come to Japan, back to the forest that's where Cena and Orton are fighting and trying to kill each other."

"Serious?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you very much."

"Don't mention it JBL." He hung up and continued to watch, and what he hadn't notice was John going nuts on Randy.

John was in the mount position and just firing down with shots as hard as he could throw them. John feeling cocky stopped and left a down and out Randy as he walked over and went to talk to the rest of the group.

"What? Don't look at me like that. You were just as responsible for this as he is but I know it was his idea to leave me." They just looked at him with disgust and wondering why and what happened.

"Stacy, you were responsible for Torrie leaving with you, I know in my heart that she would have stayed and looked for me but you had to drag her away you are the most responsible for it. Now I hurt you the best I can, you took away my love now I take yours away."

Randy slowly got up and had a few cuts on his face from the shots. When saw John's back turned he walked over and turned him around and nailed him a right hand that stunned him. Then he started throwing rights and lefts that had him backing up and he hit a tree. Randy had him leaned up against the wall then put his face towards the tree and started raking his face across the tree trunk.

"Ahh!' John was screaming in pain and he was cut as well. Randy stepped back and waited for him.

"Get up, if we going to finish this we got to do in fair fight, now get up man to man, hand to hand combat." John slowly got up with his bloody face looking at Randy's bloody face and the end was near for one of them but whom?

Back in Mass, JBL had the tombstone with him and Torrie saw it again with disgust and they were in some deserted land.

"Now Torrie, go on with what you want to." JBL told her.

"Thank you." She looked at the name of John Cena and took some paint and painted over the name then she had HHH use his sledgehammer to break it into two and then she continued on with her speech.

"This signals the end of my relationship with John Cena, now people won't know where he lies because he doesn't deserve anybody to know who or where he is. He doesn't deserve friends, family, women and especially me. He could never satisfy me, he doesn't deserve to be with a woman like me. Now John Cena doesn't exist to anyone, no one knows where he is or where he's buried and he doesn't exist to me anymore.

JOHN CENA IS DEAD AND I AM HAPPY!" He proclaimed happily and proudly.

They then walked away and JBL made a new plan for them.

"Now I have an announcement: Randy Orton is in Japan and he thinks he can find John Cena because he thinks he's alive but guess what he's not going to find anything. Now we wait for them to come back to us, then we do the deed."

Back to the battle that was stalled as they waited for each of them to get up to a vertical base, they were both hurting but not willing to let the other win.

"We end this friendship, we end this battle and we end each other's lives right now."

"Let's go." Randy said as they slowly walked over as John walked over as they got closer Stacy stepped in front of them.

"Stop! That's enough! You two have to end this fighting right now. We are all in this together to stop them from ruining us. John, Torrie has moved away from your house and went to Texas and she threw away all your things, all because you wrote that letter."

"What letter?"

"The letter, it's right here." She started looking for it but couldn't find it anywhere and she panicked.

"See another lie from you. Now step aside." John pushed her out of the way and he and Randy started trading punches with none of them budging they stood tall and stood their ground.

Randy got in a series of shots and John was dangerously close to the edge of the rapids, but he blocked the final shot that would've sent him. Then he got on a roll and got Randy stunned.

The mysterious figure inched closer and looked at the letter he stole from Stacy and knew what he had to do.

"RANDY!" Stacy screamed in concern as he became close to the edge. John him with another then one foot of Randy's fell in. John kicked the leg from under him and he had both feet in and was hanging on with just his hands, John stepped on one hand and he lost his grip, and was dangling by one hand.

"Good bye friend." As he was about to Big Show grabbed him and pulled John away from him, as Batista pulled Randy back in. "What's your problem, I had him finished."

"If you two are going to kill yourself, it's not going to be by throwing one into the river. If one of you is going to die, do it fighting each other one will die by on the other's hand. Now go."

John not wanting to anger Show faced off with Randy again, then they started going again. John got the advantage again, and picked him up on his shoulders in the FU position and was heading towards the water again and was going to dump him in all at once. Randy escaped and got his advantage and then he tried to dump John in but he escaped and got the advantage back but he was intent to keep it so he hit him as hard as he can and Randy went down.

"Now I end this with my hand." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his gun and aimed. The rest tried to run over but Show stopped them.

"If this is how it ends, this how it ends." They all nodded except for Stacy who had her tears coming so she buried her face in Show massive body.

The figure watched, looked at his watch and said, "time to go home." And walked away.

"This is for ruining my life and always being jealous of me." Randy closed his eyes and couldn't believe this is how it ends when suddenly.

"Hey guys, what you fighting for?" and sure enough there was the figure.

"Why do you keep doing that!" John said.

"And how do you keep doing that?" Randy asked on the ground.

"I was taking a walk through the forest because I wanted to see the beauty of it when I saw you two fighting."

"Wait you told me they were looking for me, so you have to know why we're fighting especially after I told you." John said referring to the first question.

"Yeah I know so what's your point?"

"Well that was it but why did you stop me from killing this bastard?"

"Because what I didn't tell you was that they left you because JBL, HHH and company were gunning for them and they had to escape."

"Don't lie to me man." John said not wanting to believe it.

"Also I think you should read this." He pulled out the letter and handed it to him as read it.

"Wait how'd you get that?" Stacy asked.

"I got it while going through your purse earlier, I was looking for money and maybe a few photos of you when I saw the letter and stole it."

"You did what! You went through my stuff and you were looking for pics of me? You sick son of a …" She charged at him but Show picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Hey I was bored and I'm kind of lonely."

"Wait I didn't write this letter." John said.

"Well then who did?" Shelton asked.

"Don't know but it's not me. Why would I want her to go with JBL who had abused her in the past? That's not going to make her happy."

"So see now she thought you wrote it and now she left and doesn't want any part of you and apparently has gone back to JBL in Texas." Stacy explained.

"Plus she believes that you have lied and hated her all this time. Now she hates you and everything about you." The figure finished it for her.

John keep shaking his head in disbelief, he has no point of going on if Torrie doesn't want to be with him but he still can't figure who wrote that letter.

"John we're just trying to help you to bring you back so she could see you face to face so she'll believe that you're alive." Randy said getting up.

"John you okay? Batista asked.

John remained silent and still couldn't believe it but he had to do something to end the pain.

"John?"

"No I get it Randy you wrote the letter to torture me some more, or was it you Stacy that did because you didn't want me happy. Well now I end it." He pointed his gun at both of them then at his chest, "I must do what I have to do."

"NO!"

He then turned the gun back at them, then back at his chest, then at them and then at his chest and then POW!

A/N: That's how I roll, the famous words of Captain Charisma, I'm on a roll and am writing at will. How about another cliffhanger, this is the first of several climax chapters. Hope you like it and review, without further a do the preview or what to expect next time:

_Next Time: Who got shot? How did John end his pain? Did end it by killing himself? OR did he kill Randy? Or Stacy? Or Both? Now that Torrie has taken John out of her life what's next? What's with this mysterious figure and his oddness? Plus who's side is he really on? All this and more._

_R.I.P_

_Andre The Giant_


	6. Time To Go Home

Chapter 6: Time To Go Home

The shot fired up in the air and everyone was shocked over it.

"I end it by ending JBL and getting my revenge. But more importantly by getting Torrie back into my life."

They all smiled and went over and shook his hand except Randy who was hurting and had Stacy by his side. John walked over and stuck out his hand and lifted up Randy.

"Look man, I'm sorry I don't know what's been going through my head. It's just a lot of shit that has happened over the past few days. Stacy I'm also sorry I didn't mean anything I said. So will you go out with me?" John asked trying to lighten the mood as Stacy laughed and Randy looked at him with anger, "I'm kidding, so accept my apology and maybe with go back together and kick some more ass what do you say?"

Randy contemplated the decision as he saw John stick his hand out to shake it and to form that team again.

"Yeah. We're cool." He shook it and now they were back on the same team.

"I know JBL wrote that letter, he knew I was alive and he knew the only way to beat me is to take Torrie away from me. So far he has succeeded but not for long as I am coming back from seemingly the dead to get my revenge…And my girl, so fill me in on the past day." John said as they walked back to the car to go to the airport.

"Well first we had the funeral and everyone seemed upset except for me because i had a feeling that you were alive." Randy started.

"Then Torrie was about to commit suicide because she said it wasn't worth living anymore without you, but I stopped her just in time and convinced her that you were alive but she wouldn't believe me and she said she had to move on without you." Stacy explained.

"Now here's where it gets kind of weird. From what we've piled up it goes to JBL stopping by and conviently found "your" letter and had her read it and she was convinced that you didn't love her and that you wasted her time. At that time she agreed to go with JBL and pretty destroy all your stuff and has since moved to Texas and went with JBL." Shelton said.

"Wait! How do you know all this stuff you weren't even there?" Randy asked.

"I don't know, before I went to the airport to go to your guys' place that mysterious figure guy showed up at my house and explained it to me. That guy's creepy man."

"I will never be able to figure that guy out he just shows up and when you ask for him he just appears." Randy said.

"So if I said man, if only that mysterious figure were here…" As John said it he appears right in front of them hood down and everything.

"Dude, stop doing that." Show said.

"Why do you do that?" Batista asked.

" Because you needed my help."

"How do you do that?" Shelton asked.

"I don't know it just happens, I'm a special person ever since I left JBL I've just been able to do all these things. So what do you want because I'm a busy man."

They remained silent and he was about to leave when John stepped forward and asked, "hold up, what happened to my house?"

"It's being sold but no one has that kind of money. Torrie's trying to sell your house."

"What, that's my house man I ought kill someone right now."

"Calm down your going crazy again now calm down." Randy said.

John relaxed and asked, "What's up with Torrie?"

The figure, before he answered reached into his pocket and pull out a small stick and pulled it at the ends and it became a cane and everyone was like, "What the fu.."

"Anyway she's now convinced that your dead and has just destroyed your tombstone and is brainwashed into helping them kill all of you."

The group looked shocked but John seemed unfazed, " that's ok when I come back she'll come back and be normal again."

"Good luck with that well I got to go." He said walking away but Randy stopped him and asked, "what's with the cane?"

"I need help walking and plus it looks cool." He said walking away.

They all turn back to each other and huddled up and Show asked, "so what do say do you think we should grab this guy and find out who he is?" They nodded but when they turned around he was gone and was nowhere to found and not a trace was found.

Show still freaked out by the guy said, "if he does one more crazy thing I'm going to ring his neck."

"Yeah you do that now let's get going." Shelton said.

"By the way how did you get me a ticket on a plane?" John asked.

"We knew we would find you so we prepared ahead of time but since you are considered dead we have it under some other name." Shelton said.

"And what would that name be?"

They remained silent so he asked again, "what's my name."

"John Chang X." Show said making laugh a little except John.

"What I ain't Japanese and what's the X stand for?"

"The X as in your dead and your about to get screwed by your soon ex."

"That's messed up and Torrie's not my ex."

"Anyway we look at it you're getting screwed by your soon to be ex." Show said jokingly.

"Whatever let's go."

When they got to the airport and were boarding the ticket grabber person saw his ticket name and looked at him.

"Are you sure this is you?" She asked.

"Yes." John said biting his lip with anger.

"Really you don't look like this person, are you Muslim as in Malcom X?"

"No I'm divorced as in screwed over by the ex." He said making it up and taking the words given to him by his friends.

"What nationality is are your parents and what do they look like?"

"Woman just let me board the plane!" He said getting on the plane.

In Mass they were waiting in the hotel they were staying in.

"When are they coming back?" H asked.

"I know I'll call my good friend that mysterious figure fellow." JBL said dialing a number on his cell phone.

"Hello."

"Hello, JBL here where are those guys?"

"They're on their way right now and they have Cena with them."

"Damn it!"

"I guess your on your own, see ya." He hung up.

The plane landed and they got in the car they parked at that airport and they went right to the cemetery.

"Why are we here?" John asked.

"Because of this." Shelton said pointing them an empty spot.

"There's nothing there."

"That's what you think." The mysterious figure showed up from behind the tree. Show had enough and grabbed him by the throat.

"Why do keep doing that? Why can't you just calmly walk up to someone? Why do you keep doing this to me? Why? Why? Why?" Show said threaten but also sounding a bit freaked out.

"Show get off him he's helping us." Randy said and he let go of the figure.

"Anyway if you remember I told you that she took your tombstone."

"So."

"That's where your casket is now it could take awhile to get out but I can do it, just walked about 200 hundred yards stay there for 5 minutes and it'll be right out."

They shrugged and left, 5 minutes later the casket was out and there was the figure standing with his cane and wasn't even breathing hard.

"How'd you do that?" They all asked shocked.

"I don't know I just did."

"You're freaky and weird man." Show said.

"No I'm just a man trying to do the right thing." He said and he walked away.

John looked inside and saw some of the valuable things that were put in there by his friends and they all took them out. John saw that the last thing was a picture of him and Torrie on their first year anniversary of being together, he took the picture and put it down and closed the casket.

"You okay?" Batista asked.

"Yeah just let me do something real quick, now step back." They stepped back and wondered what he was going to do.

John looked down at the casket, they thought he was dead but now he lives on with a vengeance. He got on his, closed his eyes and then started pounding on the casket repeating until there was a dent on it and he proclaimed:

"I'M STILL ALIVE! I'M STILL STANDING! I'M NOT DEAD!"

A/N: Another bites the dust so to speak. I decided that the mysterious figure is going to be my humor character and my serious type guy and that's his character. Anyway hope you like it and review and here's your preview with another climax scene.

_Next time: John, Randy and company go a hunting. JBL, HHH and their company are trying to re strategize their game plan. Plus John sees Torrie!_

_R.I.P_

_Road Warrior Hawk_

"_OH WHAT A RUSH!"_


	7. John Finds Torrie

Chapter 7: John finds Torrie

The gang got Cena back to his house and lucky for him it's still there and no one seems interested in it. After getting his house back after spending an hour explaining that he is alive so he got it back.

"It's great to be home." John said, he wanted to sit down but there was nothing to sit on. So he just sat on the floor in his empty house by himself, and he thought to himself and realized how lonely it was in his house.

"It sure is empty in here. I wish Torrie were still here but I got to go find her but how? I do know where she is but not specially."

He started thinking, he was sitting there still in his same clothes since all of his things were gone. Then came a phone call and it was Randy.

"Hey do you realize your stuff is with us, why don't you get a shower and put some clothes on, new ones."

"Oh yeah." He said and then he left.

When he got there he did what Randy told him. After he finished, John told him what he wanted to do.

"I want to go find Torrie."

"I know but there's nothing we can do right now. We just have to wait it out for a little bit."

"Hell no, we're going to take action now."

"Listen it would be smart to stay and wait."

"After everything we've done does it look like we listen to smartness?"

"Good point but there's still nothing we don't know where they're living right now."

"So we can find it after all we did find them the first time, right?"

"Yeah but this is harder, Dallas is a bigger city and has a lot of people, so it would take a while to find it, that's why we have to wait because it's going to take time."

"Then we better get started now get the guys." John said as he walked away but Randy stopped him.

"Look, I know you want to find her but what makes you think you can change her mind?"

"Because I'm me, there's no one better than me to break through to her, I know I can."

"I don't think you can do it, they have changed her and made her believe that you are dead." He said pointing at John, but he pushed his finger away.

"See that's the problem I'm not dead and that you don't believe I can do it. I can do this I promise you."

"And what makes you think you could?"

"Because man I love her and she loves me and I can break her, I have several ways of trying to get to her."

Randy sighed and said, "are you sure those could work?"

"Positive."

Randy saw how sure he was and agreed to get the guys and get working…well get Shelton working while they all relaxed.

Shelton spend hours looking up several connections to try to get info. From looking up JBL on the internet, to making phone calls to whatever it took. Meanwhile the guys were all resting except for John who was trying to help out.

"This is going to take a while."

"I know, and I'm freaking tired."

"Why don't you go rest and I'll do some stuff but first how bout some fun with the rest of the guys."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Just simple and harmless pranks."

"Fine what are you going to do."

"Just some writing on some faces and maybe the old school shaving cream trick on Show's fat face."

"Let's do this."

The two of them spent a few minutes on each person, starting with Randy and put some of Stacy's makeup on him. Stacy got "Stacy loves John" on her forehead, John liked doing that just to get Randy fired up. As for Show they did the shaving cream trick. They put a lot into his massive hand and got a feather and tickled it on his nose making him put the cream all over his face.

"Let's wait before we wake him up but what do we do with Batista?" Shelton asked.

"You'll see."

They did what they did to Batista, and then quietly walked over to Show and gently woke him up and needless to say Show wasn't happy.

"Ahhhh! What the hell!" Show saw Shelton and Cena and went after them making the rest wake up, Stacy got up and didn't realize what was on her face but saw something that was disturbingly uncomfortable.

"What the hell?" She said to herself and saw Batista with his arm around Randy while sleeping and they were cuddled close to each other. They started flopping around and turned and face each other smiled then look of shock appeared on their face and they both got up.

"What the hell are you doing sleeping so close to me?" Randy asked.

"Why the hell you look like a woman? Batista asked and Randy turned to Stacy and she laughed at him but Randy realized what on Stacy's head.

"Why is John's name on your forehead?"

"WHAT?" Stacy yelled and ran to the bathroom and wiped it off, as John and Shelton managed to calm Show down.

"Now why did you do this to us?" Stacy asked.

"It just shows you why you shouldn't be sleeping on the job." Shelton said.

In the next few hours Shelton rested and John was getting closer to getting an exact location.

"I'm close but I just need to make one more phone call." John called and the mysterious figure answered the phone but John didn't know it was him and he told him where to go.

"Thanks by the way who is this?" He asked and then the line went dead. "That was weird but at least I found it now to get the guys." He ran into the other room and woke up everyone and told them they had to get going to the airport.

Hours later they arrived at Dallas and John looked at the address of the house but decided to find a park to relax in first as the rest rested. He sat at the park for a long time and eventually it was nighttime and he was alone in that dark park.

Torrie decided to go for a walk and went to the park and on her way a few thoughts went through her mind.

"I can't believe it John's really gone I can live with myself and feel good again. I do feel good and now I'm happy for me and if I ever have to see something of his again I will…" She stopped cold in her tracks when she saw a figure sitting on a bench. He did look familiar but she convinced herself that it wasn't him.

John turned around and was shocked to see Torrie standing there, they just stared at each other for seemingly forever till John got up.

"Torrie?"

"Oh my God, is it really you?"

"Yes, yes it is." John said walking to her.

John walked over to her and then she extended her arms out as if to hug, he stuck his arms out as well and walked over but was met with something he didn't expect.

A KICK RIGHT IN THE NUTS!

"OH." He groaned and fell to his knees.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now. Now you will know how it feels to be kicked in the nuts but yours is physically not emotionally like me."

"But."

A/N: Let's end it there, I wrote this quickly because I wanted to get it out. Don't worry those two are going to talk next chapter with John still in pain. I wanted to put some humor as well as some tension. Hope you like it and here's the preview:

_Next Time: John feels the pain and Torrie explains herself. John tries to reason. JBL finds out about this. The mysterious figure is at it again._

_R.I.P_

"_Mr. No Gimmicks Needed" Chris Candido_


	8. Revelation

Chapter 8: Revelation

John on his knees still couldn't believe what had just happen to him from the woman he loved.

"But I need to tell you something."

"I don't care what it is I don't care for you anymore."

"I know that's not true, I know there's still the person I fell in love with in there."

"Yeah there is but it's not you that I'm loving."

"Yeah, but I love you."

Those words burned inside of her, was he telling her the truth?

"Plus I know you read that letter that "I" wrote. But it wasn't me, it was JBL trust me, I love you and it has be shown that I would anything for you. Please listen to me."

Torrie stood there and started thinking about it and wondered on what to do, meanwhile John got his senses together and walked, sort of, on his knees over to her and hugged her waist so that his head was on her stomach.

"Torrie."

"No! I don't love you anymore now leave me alone I don't how you fooled me into believing that you were dead, you did that so that you could get away me. You FAKED your death instead of telling me the truth."

John up and was pissed, " Now that's bullshit! I would never fake my death, I always tell you the truth, you are the most important person in my life and I would do anything for you."

"Then do me a favor and leave me alone and stay out of my life."

"No! I came here to get you back in my life, you don't know how hard it has been the past few days: I've stuck freezing in the rain, nearly burned to death by the sun, killed my best friend and his girlfriend, and I found out that my girlfriend has left me and took away all my things."

"That's just it is it? You keep throwing more lies at me? None of this is believable because Randy and Stacy were home and they couldn't go to get you."

"But they did."

"Another lie, why can't you stop and tell me the truth."

"I am telling you the damn truth and you know I never lie you how many times do you I have to tell you that?"

"Until the truth comes out."

"Come on! You have to come back to me can't you understand that I love why can't you deal with that revelation?"

"Because it's not true. Now deal with this revelation: I don't love you and I now love JBL for taking me and protecting me the right way."

With that she walked away happily as John stayed on his knees in shock as she walked away and out of his life. He got up and walked over to the swings and sat down on one and started thinking.

"Having some trouble?"

John jumped up in fright and realized it was the mysterious figure once again.

"Why do you keep doing that and how did you get here?"

"I walked of course and I was listening to your little conversation over there."

"So what you think I'm big idiot now don't you?"

"Yeah pretty much. But I think I can help you."

"Thanks for cheering me up, so what's your plan?"

"You're going have to kill her."

"WHAT?"

"Look I know it's bad but after telling her and pouring your heart out and she obviously doesn't care then you know. Now it's obvious that she doesn't love you and the only way to end it is to end her life."

"Now you're crazy I can't do that I love her."

"But she still doesn't love you, think about it with her gone then you could move on and live your life knowing that you tried to get her back but failed. Plus there's other fish in the fish in the sea. Plus I think Randy's going to leave Stacy soon."

That last statement widened John's eyes, " what are you talking about?"

"You'll see in a tomorrow, anyway back to your situation, how would feel if someone you loved doesn't love you anymore."

John started thinking real hard about it and was contemplating doing it and then said, "fine I'll do it." He said it and walked away.

"But." He tried to stop him but he was gone so he said to himself, "I didn't expect you to go through with it, I thought this would motivate you into doing something bigger than just talking to her, now I got to stop this and maybe stop Randy for what he's about to do."

Randy laid on his bed in the hotel with Stacy next to him sleeping peacefully and all he could was smile till he pulled something out of his bag and it was some letters he got before they left for Dallas.

He opened one and it was a notice saying that he was fired from his regular day job because he missed a lot of days without informing them, but the second one was the one that upset him. It was a letter stating that he was late in paying for his house and it was in danger of being taken away from him. Then he looked at Stacy and realized that it affected her life too, she would be homeless and it would his fault and he couldn't do that to her. He had to do something to make her life better because she deserved it and he didn't deserve her if he couldn't provide for her. So he got out of bed and started writing a letter to Stacy.

_Dear Stacy,_

_By the time you read this letter I will be gone and away from you. I can't tell you where I will be going but it's the right thing to do. See I'm afraid to tell you that we're about to lose our home and I got fired. Now I have no money or no way to provide for us and I want only the best for you and the best is for me to be away while I do some stuff. I want you to go live with whoever but preferably with John so I can write to you. I will send you some money so you can pay for a house for yourself. I'm sorry I have to do this but it's the only thing I can think of, I will miss you, you always knew how to make me smile and feel good about myself, I don't know if I will be back but I will make sure that you are in good hands. Remember stay strong and also remember I love you with all my heart and with everything I have in me is for you._

_Forever With Love,_

_Randy Orton._

He finished his letter and put it on the dresser next to the bed so she could see it, he packed his bag and went over and kissed her on her forehead and walked towards the door before taking one last look at her beautiful face and seeing her smile as she slept broke his hear knowing he won't be seeing it for a while. He took a look again and he hated to leave but he had to and walked out and probably out of her life.

John got into his hotel which was the adjourning room with Randy and Stacy's and sat on his bed and started thinking about actually killing Torrie and imagined it in his head and he closed eyes harder as he saw her fall at his feet. But that wasn't a painful closure of eyes but one of satisfaction and even a little happiness. He knew what he had to do and now he wanted to do it he went to sleep and wanted to dream it in sleep which ironically he did.

_John's Dream:_

_John had Torrie backed into the corner and he had his gun pointed right at her while his friends tried to calm him down and telling him to stop._

"_Come on John it's not worth it, remember you love her." Stacy tried to convince her._

"_Not anymore but I will love doing this." He was about to fire when someone stopped him and it was the figure stopping him and explaining to him the situation._

"_Listen to me Cena, when I told you to kill her I did that to try and motivate you into trying harder to convince her and take her back, but I didn't think that you would actually do this. Now rethink this."_

"_You know what I'm tired of listening to you and just plain looking at you so I must get you first." He fired and killed the figure instantly then walked over to his dead body. "Now to find out who you are." He took off his hood and was shocked to see who it was._

"_CHRIS JERICHO?"_

_The group looked out at him and then back at John who started to go back and then looked at Torrie who was shaking in terror he walked over._

"_Anything you want to say before I end this once and for all, and I literally take me out of your life forever only probably is that you won't have a life anymore."_

"_I sorry, I should've believe you in the beginning, I sorry you know I love you."_

"_OH, how sweet too bad it's too late and I don't care."_

_He was about to fire when…_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" John shot up when he heard that scream that came from Stacy's room and he immediately went in.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Randy's… Randy's gone." Stacy said in between sobs.

John was shocked, "that son of a bitch was right." He thought to himself.

"Of course I'm right I'm always right." The figure said standing in the doorway.

A/N: How about another one? I changed some parts of my story by watching the Simpsons. But it still goes with my main story, so I hope you like that new twist that was added. Enjoy and here's the preview:

_Next Chapter: Stacy talks to John about the Randy situation. John continues to think about killing Torrie. The mysterious figure gives an update on Randy. Plus JBL and the gang watch some interesting and crucial videotape that WOULD help Torrie be convinced that John was telling the truth but she doesn't see it._

_A/N: I stop the R.I.P for wrestlers for this chapter as I give props to a fellow Filipino and he's a wrestler on the indies and he's bad ass. _

_Today I give my props to B-Boy one bad Filipino and a damn good wrestler._


	9. Disturbing Footage

Chapter 9: Disturbing Footage

The figure stood there and they couldn't see his face but he seemed solemn in his voice. Stacy on the other hand was freaking out about the situation but John was right there calming her down.

"Stace it's going to be okay, I sure he had a good reason for doing this."

"Yeah here read this letter." She handed him the letter and he read it and shook his head in disbelief.

"I didn't think he would run away from a tough situation but he caved in. God knows what's he's doing."

"And me." The figure said, "but let you finish first then I'll tell you."

"Anyway Randy isn't going to leave you out, so he's going to be back but we don't know how long it's going to be. Also we can rule out him just flat out leaving you."

"Maybe he did, maybe he changed his mind again, maybe I'm not good enough for him, maybe I'm not perfect for him." Stacy started ranting.

"Damn it! Shut up, you know that's not true, you are his perfect woman and if he ever though about leaving you it would have to be the dumbest thing any guy could do."

"You mean that?"

"Of course you're perfect for him and he's perfect for you."

"Thanks but where is he?"

"I don't know. Yo turd cutter." He said turning and looking at the figure. " What were you going to tell us?"

"Thanks for the name but all I can tell you is that he's trying to earn the money to pay for everything."

"SO WHERE IS HE?" Stacy said grabbing him by the hood on the both ends.

"I honestly don't know. He's done such a great job of hiding that even I don't know."

Stacy let go and went over to the bed and sat down and tried to relax and come back to her senses, as John went over to the window.

"At least you know he's coming back, another I'm sure of is that Torrie's not coming back."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I will kill her and she will die on my hands."

"WHAT! Why would do that?"

"Because she doesn't care for me and plus he told me to."

"Hey I was just saying that so you would get motivated to do something not actually go through with it."

"That's just like my dream, you said the exact same thing. Wait are you Chris Jericho?"

"I wish I was but unfortunately I'm not but you find out later."

"Fine, but you said that just to motivate me?"

"Yeah, of course I didn't think you were a pussy that you would kill the woman you love."

"So I'm pussy huh? Well I won't be a pussy by killing her won't I?"

"Wait your still going through with this?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah."

Stacy couldn't believe it and John started to go back to the window and then started talking about his situation.

"Man Torrie why did you have to make me do this? Remember the good times we had, cupid's arrow has worn off its effects." He said as in his head he heard soft violin music. "I used to love but why did she turn on me, why doesn't she love me anymore? Is there no sanity in love anymore, first Torrie now Randy why has the world come to this?" As the music continued to play and he turned around and looked at the figure and knew what he was doing.

"Would STOP IT WITH THE VIOLIN!" John said at the figure playing his violin.

"Sorry thought it might help the mood." He put away the violin.

"John, this is not the answer just talk to her." Stacy pleaded.

"I did she didn't listen and she doesn't love me anymore, I guess I end her loving anything ever again." John said as he left the room.

"Why would he do that?" Stacy asked the figure.

"Because he's listening to his head not his heart. In his heart he loves Torrie and would try harder to convince her to stay."

"I guess, but we have to stop him and convince her to come back. Do you know where JBL's house is?"

"Yeah."

"Good I'll go there tomorrow and I'll try to talk to her."

"Good luck with that." He said leaving until Stacy stopped him.

"Wait if you're not Chris Jericho then who are you?"

"Can I trust you with my identity?"

"Yeah."

"Can you keep my secret and make sure you don't tell anyone who I am and if you do I will have to kill and I have killed before."

"Yes I guess."

"Hey that rhymed anyone here goes nothing."

He walked over to her and ripped off his hood to Stacy and she looked at him with shock. She couldn't believe it was HIM.

"But you…you…you're."

"I know who I am now you do now don't say a damn word about his alright?"

"I promise."

"Thanks see you later."

"But wait I don't know where JBL lives."

"Yeah you do the address is on the dresser."

She walked over to the dresser and there on a piece of paper was the address, "wait how did you…" she turned around and he was gone. "How does he do that? That guy is one weird mother who know what."

Back in JBL's house Torrie was feeling good after what she just did to John and she went inside the house and was met by JBL and company.

"Now where were you?" JBL asked.

"Just going out for a walk but I'm ok."

"That's good now go to bed we have a big day tomorrow." Torrie nodded and went to her room.

An hour later the whole group was sitting on the couches in the living room talking when Paul E. came in with a video tape.

"What's that?" JBL asked.

"It's some very funny footage." Paul E. said as he put in the tape.

On the tape was John in Japan after JBL escaped and it was footage of him in his struggles.

"How did you get this?" HHH asked.

"I've got connections and I'm weird like that."

"Whatever."

On the tape was John on his knees crawling his way around the forest, then it was him in the rain and it showed him in intense pain. All they could do was laugh and were laughing hysterically over this.

"Look at that poor bastard." JBL said laughing hard and pointing at the TV.

But for them Torrie was waking up and heard the commotion and got up to see what was up.

"Guys Torrie's getting up turn it off and put something else on." Paul E. said as they stopped the tape and change the channel but for them it landed on "The View."

"Ah damn it." JBL said as Torrie came down.

"What are guys laughing about?"

"We think these girls on the View are some of the funniest women in the world." JBL said as they all nodded and Torrie looked on with confusion.

"I'm a Star Jones man, I love that big, sexy bitch." Orlando said to the confused and "what the f" looks from the rest.

"Whatever just keep it down I'm trying to sleep." Torrie said as she got up the stairs and back to her room.

"That was close, Orlando we got to talk about that statement later on but at least she's gone." JBL said.

"Why do we have make sure she doesn't see it?" Orlando asked.

"Because, man, if she sees it she'll feel sorry for Cena and go back to him."

"But she doesn't know he's alive."

"Yes she does, see when she was out for her walk she ran into him and confronted him." Paul E. said.

"WHAT is she tricking us?"

"No don't worry she kicked him in the nuts over the letter he wrote. But she can't see that footage also because he told her about that and she didn't believe if she sees this she will believe him and go back."

"That's true so we make sure she doesn't see the footage and she doesn't find out that I wrote that letter." JBL said. "Now let's go back to the footage." They turned it back on and started laughing again.

A/N: Why not another one? And yes I am Filipino and it's great to see Filipino wrestlers like Batista and B-Boy. From now on as you could tell I've added some humor in this to mix it up a little bit. Hope you like it thanks for the reviews and give more so I can write more, so here's your preview:

_Next Time: Stacy goes to JBL's house to confront Torrie. John continues to dream about the day he kills Torrie. Randy at work, and what will that mysterious figure do next? And Torrie and Stacy GET IT ON! Not like that you sick bastards._

_R.I.P_

_Classy Freddy Blassie_

GO TEAM RAW!


	10. Stacy vs Torrie

Chapter 10: Stacy VS Torrie

John stayed in his room for pretty much the whole day thinking about what to do and how to do it. The other 3 joined him in the room to discuss what's up, but John makes sure he doesn't tell them that he plans on killing Torrie. He knows they will stop him because they have him by the numbers.

"So what are we going to do?" Batista asked.

"About what?" Show asked.

"About how are we going to get Torrie back for John." Batista said.

That statement rocked John because he didn't want to do that anymore he wanted to change that plan but didn't have the heart to say that to the group.

"Well it's sort of easy, let's just go there and kick some ass, then we let John go and get Torrie by himself and maybe kill JBL in the process. See we take out everyone else and just leave John with JBL and Torrie." Shelton explained.

John felt happy, how good was that plan? All he has to do is to get to Torrie and then bang! This was perfect, he can kill JBL and Torrie, like killing two birds with one stone.

"Everyone okay with that?" John asked and they all nodded. "Good?" He said with a mischievous smile.

"Fine this plan will go in effect tomorrow night." Shelton said as they all left to go see the sights of Dallas and do stuff, except for John who stayed.

John started to think about how he was going to do this, was he going to kill JBL first then Torrie, or the other way around? But he decided he wanted to save Torrie last because he wanted to torture her a little bit more. Having settled on a plan he decided to take a nap and maybe dream about it.

_John's Dream:_

_John was in the house he went upstairs as he saw the chaos in the living that was fighting he went to each room until he found Torrie and JBL._

"_Hey JBL!" He turned around and opened fire on JBL killing instantly with a barrage of shots to chest leaving him and Torrie all by himself._

"_John wait! I know about what happened to you in the forest after we left I forgive and believe you."_

"_Tough luck bitch! I've got to do this, you messed me up when I see you standing in front of me, I see nothing but a disgusting bitch who betrayed me."_

"_I know I deserve that one but John we can work this out."_

"_I tried but you didn't want to listen now you will be listening to gunshots."_

_That's when the figure went in and said, "what are you doing man? I thought I told you not to do this, now that, that's not cool."_

_John looked at him confused, "hey when did you get an accent?"_

"_It comes and goes when I talk, so what are you going to do now."_

"_I'm going to blast Torrie's head off that's what." He said as Torrie started crying and shaking in fear._

"_Now that, that's cool, go ahead."_

_John nodded and aimed and Torrie screamed, "I LOVE YOU!" Then…_

John woke up when Stacy started shaking him awake.

"John wake up, I just wanted to tell you that I'm heading over to JBL's house and try to confront Torrie."

John barely awake didn't care or really listen, "yeah sure go ahead." And went back to sleep.

Stacy just sighed and went out and got a cab and gave the guy the address and fortunately for her he knew where that was and 20 minutes later she was there and had a rather large fee.

She went up and was ready for anything. Inside Torrie had the house to herself as the rest went out and did some stuff. She decided to go downstairs and watch tv when she saw the tape that they were watching in the VCR. She saw that there was no label so she decided to put it in, she was about to push play when there was knock on the door and she went answer it and was surprised by the presence of Stacy.

"Hello Torrie."

"Hi." She said rather sarcastically.

Stacy forced herself in and immediately asked, "What's your problem? When I talked to you before you left you said that you were going to stay and maybe wait."

"That's what you think see I made my decision and my decision is to move on with my life and forget about his."

"But he loves you."

"That's nice and all but I just don't feel the same anymore."

"But he's going to kill you now because of what you did to him."

"Yeah right he doesn't have to the balls to try that, just like Randy doesn't have the balls to say that he doesn't love and that's why he left."

Stacy was fuming, "now that's not true."

"Yeah sure believe what you want but I know I'm right."

Stacy couldn't take it anymore and took her down and they started rolling right there in the living room, each one with their own little insults but for Stacy also some advice.

"Listen to me, don't you ever say anything about Randy leaving me, he will be back trust me."

"No he won't just like John not coming here to kill me."

"Oh he will and I will make sure he does."

Torrie was shocked and ran to her room in fear and to avoid the fight with Stacy. Stacy went up there and tried to open the door and then break down the door but couldn't so she left her. Before she left she wanted to do some spying around then went to the TV and wanted to know what they were watching and pressed play on the VCR by accident. She saw what was on the tape and knew that was needed to snap Torrie back to reality.

She yelled, "Hey Torrie if you don't believe me, watch the tape that is down here!" Then she left.

When she got outside she was met by the figure standing there eating an apple.

"How did you get here?"

"I walked, nice fight right there, that fight was sexy and when it's sexy it's cool."

"How charming." Stacy said as they left back for the hotel.

Somewhere in America a school gymnasium has emptied after a big win for their school and there was nothing in sight. Then came a muscular man walking in with a mop and a broom and was ready to clean it up and it was you guess it Randy Orton. Having taken up a job as a school janitor to make some money.

"Man I not close but this is a start, I've to hurry my next job starts in a little bit."

A/N: Done. Short one but it's still one. Now the mysterious can be anyone can't it well I have it already it and I know who it is, it could be one of the guys in John's dreams or someone out of the blue who knows just wait and see. Hope you like it thanks for the reviews and give me more. Here's the preview:

_Next Time: Torrie starts thinking about death. John and the gang get ready. JBL and his gang are ready. Is the mystery guy Carlito? And will Torrie see the tape._

_R.I.P_

_Crash Holly_

_RAW WAS ROBBED BIG TIME!  
_


	11. Preparation Time

Chapter 11: Preparation Time

Torrie was in her room with her head in her hands thinking about what's going to happen if John is actually going to kill her. She didn't want to die, she didn't think John would go that crazy to kill her. She started thinking as well about what would happen.

_Torrie's Thoughts:_

_She was backed in the corner of her room cowering in fear as John pointed his gun right between her eyes._

"_I used to say time to stay alive, now I say to you time to die."_

_BANG!_

Torrie shot up when she heard that sound and thought that that might happen. But she felt safe knowing that JBL and company are going to protect her from any harm. She knew that and knew that they weren't going to leave her for dead. Then she remembered Stacy saying something about the tape in the VCR and she wanted to know what it was. SO she went downstairs and was going to watch the tape. She was about to push play when the door swung open and in came a furious group of guys.

"Damn it don't they ever quit?" JBL asked.

"No they don't that just means we got to finish the job for the last time and we got to be ready for it." HHH said.

"Then we follow my plan." JBL said.

"Hell no, I'm tired of your dumb plans that don't work this time I'm taking over." HHH said.

"Yeah right last time you came up with a plan you ended up in jail." JBL said.

"Fine then I'm going to make my own plan without you and I'm going to kill all of them starting with Cena so that you won't have the chance to do it and that will piss you off."

"Yeah sure it will, but that won't happen because I'm going to get to him first. Good Luck."

"I don't need luck, I've got skills come on Ric." Then they both left leaving JBL, Orlando, The Bashams and Kennedy.

"Forget them we have to worry about Cena, now we have to get preapared now let's go to the hardware store." They were about to leave when JBL saw Torrie by the TV and was suspicious. "What are you doing?"

"Just sitting here."

"You didn't watch the tape that was in here?"

"No why?"

"Because you're not supposed to watch it okay?"

"Why?"

"Because! Because it is a tape only for my viewing, now come on you're coming with us." Then they all left as Torrie started to wonder what was on that tape.

In the hotel they were going through the plan once again and were ready, no weapons just their fists.

"Now remember I get JBL all to myself and I get Torrie back." John said feeling uncomfortable saying that last part knowing that he's lying to them about Torrie.

"Yeah don't worry we got those guys beat." Show said.

"That's what I want to hear, now it's time for a little speech." John said as he prepared to say things he didn't mean. "Now again you guys decide to help me out and I can't thank you enough now let's get ready to kick some ass. Now where are we going?"

"I know don't worry about it." Shelton said.

"Alright then let's go." John said and they left.

Stacy entered and wondered where they were going and all John said was, "Going to kick some ass see you later." Then left.

Back at JBL's house the mysterious figure got in somehow and was snooping around and decided to stay in Torrie's room since he knew that something big was going to happen in there.

Randy just finished his janitor job and was on his second job of the day which was mall security, as much as he liked all the weapons he got like a nightstick and can of mace, he wanted to be with Stacy but he couldn't till he was done.

"Man these jobs suck but I need to do this to make sure I have a home for Stacy and I to enjoy and live our lives. SO I just got to suck it up and take it, I wonder how the others are doing."

HHH and Flair were strategizing in some undisclosed location.

"Now we have to get there first so we have to finish this quick, we're just going to go there early and ALL of them won't expect what's going to happen to them they are going to be shocked." HHH said.

"That's why champ you are a mastermind." Flair said.

JBL and company arrived back from the hardware store with bags full of equipment readying themselves for battle, Torrie followed them and couldn't believe what they bought as if the last time wasn't bad enough this was going to be worse.

"Are you sure you want to go this far?" Torrie asked.

"Of course they deserve it after what Cena did to you, he especially deserves it, now let's get ready."

"Man this is a lot of stuff…stuff." Kennedy said.

"Yeah but we're going to need it this is going to blow away what we did to them in Japan, blow torch? Ha." Orlando said.

"Yes it is." JBL said as they put the items on the table.

On the table they laid out each tool first, a stapler, staple gun, a hammer, a screwdriver, and of course it wouldn't be complete without some gas and matches.

"IT'S TORTURE TIME!" JBL said triumphantly.

A/N: Short chapter to set up the next one, remember what I said more tortures would be coming and remember how detailed I get with those just a quick warning about that. Review and thanks for the fact that you guys keep reviewing and I mean that. Hope you like it and here's the preview:

_Next Time: The battle begins and the torture begins as well. Also Torrie is in her room listening to the battle and wondering what's going on. When and what will HHH and Flair do? Stacy goes to join them in battle, the mysterious figure has a new trick up his sleeve and it's a shocking one! Which of the 3 sides will win? PLUS RANDY COMTELPLATES COMING BACK._

_R.I.P_

_Miss Elizabeth_


	12. Let The Battle Begin

Chapter 12: Let The Battle Begin

Cena and company rode in the rental car knowing what to expect having fought them before and they were ready as they got closer.

At the hotel Stacy knew where they were going but she wanted to wait before she went over there to observe but she wanted to do something first. She grabbed her cell phone and made a call to certain somebody, the phone rang for a little bit then got his voice mail so she spoke and left a message.

"Listen I know you're gone right now and I know this probably isn't the right time but I need to tell you that your friends need you. So wherever you are they would appreciate you coming to help them. I don't care what your doing just come, I miss you and would like to see you again even though it's only been seemingly forever but it's been a few days. Just please come and go to JBL's house, bye I love you Randy." Stacy concluded it and turned off her phone then decided to go over to JBL's and try to support or even help them.

JBL and his company were ready for battle loading up their pockets with the tools they bought each one getting a different one, but JBL made sure that he got the hammer and the staple gun.

The mysterious figure sat down in the closet of Torrie's room thinking about how great his plan is going to be and how it's going to perfect and how no one will expect it. Now all he had to do was wait for the battle, first he made a phone call, "hey you ready to do this now they're ready for you, you on your way? Yeah? Alright get over here quickly John they're getting restless as well as me."

HHH and Flair were getting their plan but changed it to them waiting a little bit later so they could get all of them in one place. Also HHH and Flair had their secret weapon that was going to literally blow them away.

"Champ this is tremendous, how did make this?"

"Ric, is isn't that hard to make a bomb when you have connections like I do. This will blow them away and they would never expect this, JBL and Cena and both of their little teams will be gone and I'll be by myself and of course you too."

"Yeah I know, but like you said they won't see it and once we get rid of all of them we don't have to worry about them coming into our business and ruining our plans."

"I hope they're all ready to die." HHH said with a sadistic smile.

Randy turned into his hotel, which was where he was living for the time being and ironically enough he was still in Texas and a few miles from Dallas. He went there because it was close by and he needed the money. He picked up his phone and saw a couple of messages from people: his mom, a few relatives and the last one that really caught his eye. It was the message from Stacy and his quickly listened it wanting to hear Stacy's voice again. He heard the message and wasn't surprised because he knew they were going to do that but he couldn't help them now he had other things to do first, but not wanting to be a bad person he was going to at least call Stacy. He called and waited but she didn't answer and was immediately stick with her voice mail. When she didn't answer he felt bad he wanted to talk to her, but since her phone off he started thinking about the next best thing, he wanted to go over and see her. But he realized he had to work and again he needed the money to pay off another night in the hotel he was staying in. Now he had a dilemma, should he go over there just to see Stacy? Or should he stay and go to the mall and do his security work. He sat down and started contemplating his decision on what to do, he thought about it then got up and picked up his nightstick and his hat and left the room.

John and company arrived near JBL's house and they got ready mostly mentally, they were a couple of houses away so they slowly crept to the house.

JBL and his company knew they were close by, so they just stood in the living room facing the door ready and pretty much allowing them to come through the front door.

John looked at the group and signaled his head for them to move forward, when they got to the house they saw the door wide open and carefully walked in and saw them standing there waiting.

"Well, well John Cena's still alive, now it's up to us to remove the world of you because you are what's wrong with this country, stopping people from fulfilling their dreams, now I take you out."

"I say good luck with that, cause you're going to need it." John said and he ran after JBL who ran away and went up the stairs while the rest battled.

It took both Bashams to try to take down the Big Show but he was easily fighting them off, Shelton dealt with Orlando and was doing his job, and Batista went at it with Mr. Kennedy. Team Cena was holding them off and were overpowering them.

Meanwhile Cena chased JBL into Torrie's room where Torrie was there and when she saw them she immediately ran to the corner and watched in fear. John couldn't believe it this was like his dream but better because he can actually do it for real. JBL turned around and nailed him in face to take him down.

"Like always Cena I get the early advantage."

"Yeah but not this time." John got up and took him down and administered his punishment.

In the closet the mysterious figure waited and waited and made sure he knew when his plan would come into effect.

John took out JBL after a few minutes and thought he was out of it and it gave him time to complete one of his goals as he looked at Torrie.

"John wait, we can still work this out." She pleaded.

"No I tried but you wouldn't listen, now I make you listen."

She thought it was just like her dream and he said almost the same things and she was in fear.

The figure saw this and then through the little hole he had in the closet he had the remote to the VCR so he pressed play and then the tape played.

Torrie and John turned and looked at the screen and John was upset over what he was seeing, he didn't want to relive those days and now he was again. Torrie looked at it and sadness was in her, all this time it was true and she felt bad for him having to go through all of that. She also thought how could JBL and company laugh at this? She wanted to be back with John but it seemed like he wasn't in a forgiving mood.

"John I…" She tried to find the words but couldn't.

"No need to say anything now you know it was true about the shit I've been through." He said whispering and his head down, but then he head shot up and looked at Torrie, "I'm sorry but I must do this you caused me the most pain and now I take the pain away."

"John wait!" She tried to stop him as he pulled out his gun from his pocket.

John aimed at her face and she closed her eyes and his finger pulled back but didn't fire because JBL got up and nailed him in the back of the knee with the hammer as hard as he can causing him to go down instantly.

"Forgot about me? I'm not dying today but you are." JBL took the hammer and started pounding his ankle with the hammer like he was hammering nails into it. John screamed in pain knowing his ankle still wasn't at 100. JBL then turned the hammer over to the other side and then raked him across his back with the back side of the hammer causing John to bleed from the back quickly.

"See and you thought the pain was over from the last time, I don't think so this is going to be worse."

"I'm ready for it."

JBL got up and grabbed an electrical wire and he knew it was charged up and ready to use so he walked over put the wire on his back and then a wave of electrical sparks filled the room as John's back was bleeding and now red from the electrocution. Torrie was watching in fear and felt bad for John and wanted to help him.

The mysterious figure watched and then nodded his head and called someone, "now's the time get the hell over here."

JBL began taunting him but forgot to keep his mouth shut on a certain situation.

"See again I rule, you are nothing to me, that's why you are down, that's why Torrie doesn't want to be with you and that's why I wrote that fake letter from you because you don't deserve anything."

Torrie was shocked now she was convinced that John was telling the truth and she went over to JBL and pushed him back asking him why he did that.

"I don't need to give an explanation, now get your ass back." He said as he pushed her down, that scared her enough that she didn't want to get involved anymore, that is until he grabbed the staple gun and she felt even more upset.

The mysterious figure waited and then he got a call back and found out his plan was here so he told him to come up and then the figure busted out to the shock look on JBL's face.

"What are you doing here?"

"My job."

"Yeah but what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stop you."

"How?"

"With this." He said then pointed to the door and there standing was another mysterious figure with the same attire as the first one. The second figure stared at JBL who was shocked and confused.

A/N: Done how bout another twist into this wacky story? Anyway I thought this up earlier today hope you like it. Review and be prepared for more madness, here's the preview:

_Next Time: Who is the 2nd mysterious figure? Will John be able to bounce back? What about HHH and Flair? Will they strike? And Randy has made his decision and Stacy knows what it is. Find out next time._

_R.I.P_

"_Flyboy" Rocco Rock of the Public Enemy_


	13. Mysterious Acts

Chapter 13: Mysterious Acts

JBL stared at the two figures wondering what the hell was going on and trying to figure out who was who.

"Well JBL you ready for this?" The first figure asked. "Don't worry you won't be upset over this."

The second figure stepped closer and said, "JBL I've been waiting for this for a long time, you want to know who I am?"

"You damn right I do now show your stinking face."

Torrie looked at the mysterious figures and had a good feeling about the situation knowing that JBL would probably get his. She tried to help John but he keep on refusing her help, pushing her away when she tried to get close.

"Okay since you want to know here I am." He then took of his hood and revealed himself and everyone was shocked except the first figure, which he knew this was part of his plan.

"Oh my GOD." Torrie whispered.

"Ha, ha, Kurt Angle you son of a bitch, how did you come up with this?" JBL asked.

"Simple that guy over there called me up and told me what you were going to do and then he sent me a ticket to come over here."

Torrie looked the mysterious figure just standing there as Angle and JBL laughed, Torrie got up and walked over to the figure.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was my plan."

"So you betray John like that? Why?"

"Hey don't get pushy with me after all you're the one who turn your back on him and abandoned him so he could die."

"I didn't abandon him, I made a mistake and I live up to that, and if John would ever forgive me I'd stay with him forever."

"Now I think you're lying, you just don't think an apology would take away everything you've done to him? You better do a lot better than that because of the looks of things if he ever gets up you're still dead."

Torrie just stood there, he was right and she knew it, how could he ever forgive her after she didn't believe him, she kicked him in the nuts physically and emotionally now she expected him to take her back, yeah right.

"Now if you excuse me my work is done." The mysterious figure said and walked out of the room leaving Torrie to watch the carnage.

"Now JBL what did you have in mind on having to finish him off?" Angle asked.

"Well I thought first we could use this before we kill him." He said carrying the staple gun.

John was on the floor still in pain watching and knew he was in for more pain, then he saw Torrie just standing there and it made him angry knowing what she did to him.

'Hey JBL can I get the first few shots?"

"Sure Kurt why not."

Kurt took the gun and walked over to the fallen John Cena, Torrie watched him come closer then she thought of something that might help her show John how much she cared. She immediately jumped in front of Kurt and got on her knees in front of John to the stunned looks of both of them.

"No please stop!" She begged. "Don't do this to him he doesn't deserve this, he's been through enough."

"So what we have to hurt somebody."

Torrie swallowed hard and said, "then hurt me."

They looked shocked at that statement then agreed to do it as they grabbed Torrie and threw her across the room so she would be separated from Cena. John looked at Torrie with shock as well wondering why she would do this.

Meanwhile the mysterious figure went into another room then made another phone call, "hey phase 1 is complete now get your ass over here."

Also at that exact same time Randy just turned off his phone having finished his call, then left the mall and went to some unknown location to do something.

Back in the room Kurt and JBL had Torrie singled out in a corner of the room while John lay on the other side just watching in pain.

"Since you decided to betray ME you face the consequences, jeez bitch you can't be trusted by anybody." JBL said as he went over and held her for Kurt, who walked over menacingly with gun as Torrie closed her eyes expecting it to come.

"Cena, check this out." Kurt said taunting him as he placed the gun on her back then triggered causing the staple to stick in her back, but she didn't scream she just bit her lip in pain as the tears. John looked and just shook his head, because he couldn't believe she would do this for him, so he wouldn't get hurt and then his feelings started to come back. Kurt then went relentlessly just finding places to staple, from her back to her stomach to her arms and legs as John started shaking over the fact that he couldn't get up and help but he saw JBL grab it and when he saw that Torrie couldn't take it anymore he tried to get up. Kurt saw him getting up but he was slow because of the pain but he seemed determined to get up and was just about on his feet when Kurt ran over and took down and forced him to watch.

"Look at her Cena this is your fault right there, she feels the pain you're supposed to feel." Kurt screamed in his ear as he held him and forced his face to watch the pain and torture she was feeling.

Torrie felt so much pain and wondered what was left for him to do? But JBL hesistated because he wanted to wait and do something that would hurt her a little bit more, she got his staple remover thingy and started to take every single one of the staples out of her body making her feel more pain. When he was done, blood started trickling out of the parts that had the staples and he was intent on adding more.

Cena tried desperately to get free but Angle had enough power to hold him down as he was forced to watch JBL grab her hand and place it on the floor and placed the gun on and then triggered it as the staple was placed on her hand and again she didn't scream just closing her eyes in pain. John couldn't take it any more as he closed his eyes and tears slowly poured out of his eyes feeling her pain, he thought there wasn't anything left for them to do her to make him feel more pain that was until JBL put it towards her forehead. John saw this and was freaking out trying again to get free to stop him but Kurt had too much leverage on him to take him down. JBL smiled at him knowing this would pain him a lot then he triggered it and it caused more blood to pour out of her head then he threw her down as she was in too much pain to even stand up. John was watching and saw JBL standing in front him and then he went face to face with Cena.

"You see Cena this is what happens when you listen to head and not your heart. I know that you are stupid enough to listen to your mindless brain instead of your heart. Because I know that in your heart you still care for her, and I also know that you intended to kill her but looking at her now it seems that you have because you are responsible for this because you just had to go after Torrie and that left the opening for us. So remember when you're lying in that grave that you are responsible for that." He said pointing at the down and hurt Torrie.

John looked at JBL in the face and wanted to get up and then looked at Torrie and it broke his heart seeing her like that but he was stuck and couldn't do anything about it.

"But John don't worry we will make you feel better about yourself." JBL said as he pulled out his regular gun and aimed at Torrie who was down and bloody.

In the living room the battle had been raging on for a while now and JBL's crew had the advantage thanks to their weapons, Shelton, Show and Batista were down and hurting while everyone else was on their feet.

"See boys I told you not to mess with us, we are unstoppable." Kennedy said, then kicked Batista again. "stoppable."

Just then Stacy came through the door and knew she was in trouble because she saw all of her friends down and hurt. She was immediately grabbed by Orlando and was stuck.

"Look what we have here boys another victim, and this is going to be better since Orton abandoned her." Orlando said.

"He didn't abandon me."

"Yeah well where is he?" He asked.

She had no answer and lowered her head as they grabbed her and put her in another room where they left her there by herself as she wondered what they were going to do to her.

The mysterious figure waited and waited till he got the phone call that confirmed his plan was coming together as he got the ok that phase 2 came in and he smiled and went downstairs.

Meanwhile Stacy sat in her little room waiting for her surprise, then the door opened and she couldn't believe that it was him, it was Bob Orton.

"I want to have a little talk with you little missy."

As the figure went downstairs no one bothered him he just sat down and watched.

Also Flair and HHH were about to leave to go over there and Randy Orton was on his way somewhere. Also another figure just finished putting on his hooded sweater on and was also on his way.

A/N: Done another cliffhanger, another mysterious figure just to play with your minds a little bit. LOL. Anyway thanks to anyone who has read my story and I appreciate the reviews and keep giving me more. Anyway keep reading and reviewing and here's the preview and kids don't play with staple gun:

_Next time: What is the figure's plan? Who's the 3rd mysterious figure? Is Torrie's life over? Can John escape the grips of Kurt Angle and save her? Where's Randy going? Plus HHH and Flair are on their way and Bob Orton gives another lecture to Stacy about how she ruined his son. And the one of the figures is exposed and it's a shocker, one you thought wouldn't be the one, is it Randy? Or is it someone else, trust me it's tremendous.  
_

_R.I.P_

_The British Bulldog Davey Boy Smith _


	14. A Shocker

Chapter 14: A Shocker

Stacy stared at Bob Orton who looked at her with disgust, as he prepared his speech.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Stacy asked.

"Because I have to."

"Why what have I ever done to you."

"You took my son away from me, you took him away from my family."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did, you little bitch. You had to get in his ear and convinced him to turn on me and disrespect our family. He was going to be my successor now he's some punk, that doesn't want to be a man but to be a pussy because he fell for you. He shouldn't be wasting his time with you but he should worry about the future I have for him. Besides you don't deserve a guy like Randy, you too much of a whore to be with him. A lot of people were right in saying that you are a hot piece of ass but you cost too much money, I guess Randy has really saved his money."

Stacy held in all of her emotions knowing that she's been through all of the insults before but it felt bad knowing that Randy's name was mentioned in it and it came from his father.

"See Randy being with you has ruined me and has forced me to this, the only way he can be my son again is if I kill you. See if you're dead, he will be depressed and sure enough good ole dad will be there to console him and get him back on his feet."

"You're sick, I know he will be here to get here, if not, then he'll eventually find out that you killed me and that will anger him, besides I know he's going to propose to me pretty soon."

"No he's not because I've talked to him about marriage and I can tell you that he's scared to do it, when he says he is he's bluffing. He can't make a commitment, if he says he's planning on proposing he's lying, do you think you're the only girl he's talked about proposing to. There have been a few and every time he says he's going to propose to them he's dumped them because he's afraid, and what makes you different?"

Stacy didn't have an answer and now she was afraid of what might happen to her, was he bluffing to her too?

Meanwhile back in Torrie's room JBL went and was about to fire his gun and kill Torrie while John was stuck in the grips of Kurt Angle, seeing what was about to happen, John tried to get free and he was dragging himself toward them, and was getting close but Kurt stopped him. John could see his whole world crashing to the ground in front of him, he felt emotion that he never felt before and it showed in his face it was a face of sadness and pain as he watched the events unfold in front of his eyes.

"Cena this is what she deserves and this is what you deserve you don't deserve anything so here's to you." JBL pulled back his finger slowly so she could wait for the shot when the door burst open and the first mysterious figure came in and speared him to the ground and the spear looked awfully familiar.

"I have to stop you right there man."

"What the hell are you doing, you're supposed to be on our side."

"Nope see Kurt was my first phase in my plan to make you believe that I was on your side."

Kurt let go of John and joined JBL in facing the figure, while John went over to Torrie and held her.

"Okay so what's your next phase?"

"This." He said pointing at the door and then another hulking mysterious figure walked in.

"What the hell is that?" JBL asked.

"That's my buddy who's going to help me."

The second figure pulled out a gun and pointed it at JBL who dropped his gun in fright and expected to die, but John stopped the gun.

"No, I started this now I must finish this, JBL you and me, this time no cliffs no nothing just you and me in the living room to finish this once and for all. Kurt you and the this other figure can fight as well there to finish this well."

JBL looked at Kurt and they agreed and then they went downstairs cooperatively, when they arrived they saw all of John's friends getting up and recovering as JBL's boys were ready to attack them again until JBL stopped them and explained the situation. Cena's friends were tired and hurting so there wasn't a lot they could do but sit and watch. Cena, the figure were facing JBL and Angle as the first mysterious figure helped Torrie down to watch.

"Now this is the end Cena." JBL said and they were about to go when all of JBL's friends came in and attacked Cena while the figure watched, Cena's friends were trying to get up but were in too much pain to get up and help.

"What id he doing? Why isn't he helping him?" Torrie asked.

"Trust he knows what's going on and I do to trust me this is good."

Cena was being beaten, as JBL laughed, but unknown to them was Ric Flair going out in the backyard and planting the bomb and had the control to set it off and now he waited.

"See Cena you can't beat me." JBL said mocking him. "I told you can't beat me, your friends can't beat now you have no one left to help you."

Then the door busts open and Randy comes in and starts firing away punches on everyone getting them off of Cena, he knocked everyone down, then grabbed Kennedy by his shirt.

"Where is she?" He said looking down at him.

"She's in the little room over there." He pointed as Randy left him and went over there but looked at him one more time with a look of uncertainty then Kennedy said, "there." Then Randy went.

Back in the room Cena got up and said, "now get those guys back let's finish this."

"No let that figure dude go first and fight with Angle before I fight you."

John looked at the figure and agreed to do it, now there was a circle as the figure and Angle circled each other then the fight was on. Kurt used his amateur skills to take him and try to break some bones but the figure was too powerful and amazingly his hood stayed on. Eventually the figure took over and used that power to just punch the hell out of Kurt until Kurt used his leverage to turn him over and put on the ankle lock. The figure was in pain but he rolled through and was about to charge him but Kurt took off running out of the door and just ran away from the fight.

"Run Kurt! Run!" Kennedy screamed as he watched him run down the street.

"Damn it, that son of a bitch." JBL said.

"Now it's you and me."

"No wait first I want to know who that figure is because if he can make Kurt run for his life he has to be someone special."

Outside Ric got on his walkie-talkie and said, "Now champ!"

Inside the mysterious walked forward and took off his hood to another shocked look on JBL's face, as well as John's.

"It can't be!" JBL said in disbelief.

"That's right I told you this was good." The first figure said.

"So just in case you don't know me, let me tell you just who in the hell I am, I AM THE GAME!" HHH said as he stood side by side with a disgruntled John Cena.

"You did this to me, this was all a setup wasn't it?"

"Good job man, you should be a detective." HHH said.

Everyone in the room was shocked that HHH was the 3rd mysterious figure, and helping John, then Flair came in with a huge smile on his face and let out a, "Wooooooooooo."

Back in the little room Bob was about to finish the job.

"This is gonna feel so good." He pulled his gun out when the door opened and his back was turned to it and he was grabbed and pushed to the ground. It was Randy who looked at him and had to take a double-take on it because again he couldn't believe it.

"Dad, why would you do this to me?"

"Because I care about you."

"I know but why hurt Stacy?"

"Because she ruined your life, and I'm here to fix it."

"There's nothing more you could do just let me live my life."

"Not if I have something to do with it, fight me right now." Bob demanded.

"No you're my dad, I could never bring myself to fight or hurt you."

"But I can." Bob said, then he lay in a forearm shot to Randy's face knocking him down and Randy knew he had to fight his dad.

A/N: How bout that one? Didn't see that one coming did ya? Next chapter will be my masterpiece of this story but it's not the end. This chapter will be great, I wanted 15 to be the best one because 15 was my number when I played football my freshmen year in high school. This one is going to great and it's the chapter you've all been waiting for. Thanks for the reviews keep them coming and here's the preview:

_Next Time: This is it the big one. The issue will be over between JBL and John Cena. Randy faces his dad. Plus the bomb goes off and an un expecting ending to carnage of that the bomb made. Someone is going to time thanks to the explosion. THEN THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR: THE MYSTERIOUS FIGURE IS REVEALED AND IT WILL BE A SHOCKER. THE CANIDATES BASED ON THIS STORY HAVE BEEN: JERICHO, CARLITO AND EDGE, IT COULD BE ONE OF THEM OR NONE OF THEM OR SOMEONE YOU DIDN'T EXPECT, STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!_

_R.I.P_

_The Original Sheik_


	15. And The Mysterious Figure Is

Chapter 15: And The Mysterious Figure Is

Cena was watching all of this unfold but didn't care as he was focused on finishing the job and JBL once and for all.

"Hey Trip, get out of the way I've got to get rid of this fool right now."

"Cena you don't have a chance against me and I'm going to prove it right now." JBL said walking over and going face to face with him.

Meanwhile Randy was on the ground and hurting and thinking about the situation and what to do.

"Get up boy! You've had this coming for a long time." Bob tried to get him up.

Randy got up and looked at his father, his hero and his family and knew he was driven to the brink of insanity and he knew the only way he could solve it and that is fight like his life, which it is, was on the line.

"Dad, I hate to do this but I have to."

"Go right ahead."

Randy went right after him but Bob stopped him, "wait, wait, think about this." Randy stopped and thought about it, but unknown to him was that his dad was inching out of the house.

"Hey don't go any where." Randy demanded.

"Yeah right I'm out of here, I know you're not going to because you have save your little girl so see you later." He said that and left Randy to scramble back to the room to help Stacy.

"Come on Stacy we got to get to him because I have to do something I think that even I will regret."

"Randy don't do anything crazy, despite everything that he's done to us he's still your father, just don't do anything that will land you in jail."

"If I have to I will do it and don't try to stop me."

"No, see I'm coming with you to make sure of that. I don't want you in jail because you're not going to leave me again."

"We can work this out later but I've got to go catch him. Let's go!" Randy said as he ran out knowing he can catch his dad being faster than he is, Stacy ran as well trying to catch him and watch what was going to happen.

Back in the living room JBL stared at John Cena, each one again waiting for the first to throw the first shot.

"Throw it, I know you want to, just give me the first shot." Cena said, he wanted it, he wanted to be motivated to fight.

JBL gave him the first shot but it was just a slap, and that got John going and he charged at him, but JBL anticipated it and side stepped him and John fell to the ground. JBL got him on the ground and went after the wounds on his back and just started punching his face making his cut bust even more wide open. Then he pulled out his belt from his waist and started whipping his back and his back was still hurting from the electrical shocks.

"Again, why is it every time we fight I whip your ass, this shit's getting old." JBL said standing over him.

John started to get up and looked up at him, "because this shit always happens when you get too cocky." John got up and took him down and started his attack, thinking about everything that he's done to him. From torturing him, to taking Torrie away from him, twice, making Torrie hate him, writing that letter, and then hurting her in front of him. He stopped his attack and looked at Torrie, who still had blood on her face, and was barely on her feet but was held up by Show, and then he went back on his attack.

The mysterious figure knew what was going to happen so he felt like there was a bigger problem at hand and he was right so he snuck out of the house to go see.

The problem was Randy chasing his dad with Stacy behind catching her breath; she was tired but had to keep going. Finally they ended up in some deserted area where Bob stopped and turned around, "stop this is where we fight, no one around us, just you and me and that little you know watching."

"Fine, I hate to do this, but I have to stick up for myself in this situation."

"Yeah right you have nothing to live for or fight for, this "situation" is BS and it's because of your decisions, you can't think for yourself, you have to listen to other. You listen to your friends, you listen to her, but you don't listen to me because you know I'm always right and you know that I know what's best for you."

"No, I refuse to listen to anyone right now, I'm going to listen to myself and I'm going to listen to my heart, and my heart says that I must prove to you that I'm right."

Randy looked at him and walked over to him but Stacy stopped him, "wait, remember don't go to far he's still your dad."

"Stace I know, now step aside this is something I have to do." He said and pushed her aside and continued his walk and got within a inch of his father and wasn't prepared for his dad striking him with a quick forearm knocking him back stunned. Randy held his face in pain and spit out a little blood then smiled and looked at his dad then ran over and hit him with a shot to the face. Then gave him another shot, then another and then gave him a huge forearm that knocked him down.

"Come on! I'm just getting started." Randy said looking down at him.

Back at JBL 's Cena's attack had become more vicious using anything he can find in the house to pound on him.

"JBL you can't beat me. This is ending, I've had enough of you and this bullshit, now this ends." He said pulling out his gun and pointed it at a bloody JBL who was on the ground begging for his life.

"Stop, Cena come on you got your revenge, I deserved this, but I don't deserve to die, I deserve to live my life and be a man of the people, trust me I'm a changed man."

"I don't believe that shit."

"But you have to look at eyes, you can see the change in me."

"I see nothing but a coward, a cheat, a scam and an asshole."

Unknown to him was Orlando coming from behind with the staple gun and ran and stapled John in the back making him go down. That's when the riot started up again, everyone fighting everyone, and they all ended up outside, lucky for them JBL 's house was secluded from the rest of society so no one is in the area to see them and get them arrested.

JBL got up and looked at Cena who was holding his back with the staple in it, Torrie refused to leave she wanted to be with him during this tough time.

"Cena, I told you, first off I'm better than you and this shows you that I've got better friends that care about me, not as much as yours."

"No that shows you that you are a coward and a pussy."

"No, again you're wrong this shows why I'm a superior human being and man than you are. I still don't see what Torrie sees in you."

Torrie tried to walk over but was in too much pain and collapsed next to John, she laid next to him and looked up at JBL.

"I'll tell you what I see, I see a man who fights for what he believes in, a man who isn't afraid of anything. A man who is a man, a man who cares about his friends and others but mostly he cares about me, that's what I forgot, he cared about me and protected me and I didn't pay him back or appreciate what he did. And he is not you!" Torrie said looking JBL right in his eyes.

"That was the biggest load of shit I've ever heard, now step aside while I kill your little boyfriend."

Torrie refused to go just hangin on to John not wanting to let him go, JBL saw this and had to do something to get her away, so he did something to get her out of the way. He simply put his boot to her face and shoved her away with his boot.

"Get the hell out of the way!" JBL yelled but she refused to leave the house.

John saw this but didn't want to do anything, he simply got up and gave JBL another right hand that stunned JBL and made him go down.

John looked at Torrie and said, "get out of here."

"But I don't want to leave you, something might happen."

"Nothings going to happen."

"But what if you die, how would I feel knowing I didn't say good-bye."

"Fine then we say good bye right now, I've told you that I love and would anything to make you happy, now make me happy and leave me alone and leave and be safe."

"Okay, I love you too." She said and slowly hobbled her way out but not without looking at him one more time.

"Now to put my finishing touches on this." Cena got up went over to JBL and nailed him with a right, then another, then another, then one more big one, he got his adrenaline rush and was ready to finally, finally kill JBL and complete his mission, he pulled out his gun and ready to fire.

Outside the battle was raging on but HHH and Flair stopped and watched but then HHH realized what was going to happen.

"Hey Ric, how long before that bomb just goes off without us pushing the button?"

"Uh… Lets see." He said calculating in his mind and said, "in about 45 seconds."

"Oh shit." HHH said and Torrie heard them and went over to them and they explained to her what was going to happen.

"What's going to happen to John?" She asked.

"If he doesn't get out then he's screwed." HHH said.

"Then why won't you help him?"

"I've done too much for him, it's time for him to do something for himself."

Torrie was shocked and she tried to get over to the door to try and get John out of there but she was pulled away by HHH because the bomb was going to go off in about 5 seconds.

"Say good bye JBL."

Just as he was about to fire when this huge explosion rocked the house and there was a white flash that came into their eyes.

Outside the fight stopped and they saw the house just explode and come down to pieces and rubble, as they looked in shocked.

Torrie fell down to her knees and whispered, "no."

Back to the Ortons battle, Randy was still dominating his dad and was just about done torturing him and was ready to leave.

"Don't go anywhere boy, I still got some more fight in me." Bob said trying to get him to continue the fight.

"Dad this is stupid, I'm too young for you to handle, I've got the power and the youth on you so this isn't really fair."

"No, I refuse, get over."

Randy walked over sighing frustrated that his dad won't just leave it alone, unknown to him was that his dad had grabbed some dirt from the ground and put it in his hand. When Randy got over there he threw it in his face causing pain in his eyes and blinding him and then Bob took over.

"You may have all of that but I've got experience and I'm obviously smarter than you are." Bob said then kicked Randy again in the ribs, then kicked him in the face. Stacy watched this unfold before her, she couldn't believe that this was happening, that his father would trick him into getting hurt.

The mysterious figure watched amused over this and was entertained, but had to step in and do something but wanted to pick his spot and then it arrived.

Bob had Randy down and hurt and Stacy was right next to him trying to comfort him, when Bob pulled his gun back and aimed it at both of them. "Like killing two birds with one stone." He was about to fire when someone came from behind and speared Bob down and looked at both of them.

"You helped us again why?" Randy asked.

"I decided that that was the right thing. I've earned some respect for you."

"Okay now show us who you are!" Randy demanded.

"Fine" the figure walked away and took off his hood and turned around.

"You've got to be kidding me after everything you've done to us you've decided to help us? Why?"

"Because anyone who won't quit like that has to be tough."

"But you were I mean you're, you're…"

The group was still just staring at back at JBL's destroyed house, and Torrie was on her knees in distraught, while HHH and Flair left.

"Where are you guys going, you're responsible for this." Shelton asked.

"We're done we've done enough we're going to get some drinks, see ya." HHH said and they left.

Show, Shelton and Batista went over to Torrie and tried to comfort her and keep her hopes up.

"He's actually gone this time, I can't believe it." Torrie said whispering and weeping.

The guys hugged her and patted her on her back trying to help her as much as they could.

"Come on let's go." Show said as they all started to walk away, JBL's gang had left already, so that left them to walk that lonely road.

Torrie turned around one more time and saw some stirring rubble and stared as a figure emerged from the ground, "Ahhhhh!"

It was John Cena fighting his way up, "I'm NOT GOING TO DIE! NOT YET!"

Torrie ran over there ignoring the pain and held on to him tight not wanting to let go.

"Thank GOD you're alive but what about JBL?"

"He's dead, I saw him, he's not breathing, he's dead for sure."

"Yes! The nightmare is over."

"Yes it is, now we can live our lives together, but we forgot about something."

"What?"

"What about Randy and Stacy?"

Back in the desert Randy continued to stare at the figure, shocked again, after everything this guy's has done to him this guy has been helping him.

"So you're…"

"I'm Captain Charisma, what do you think about that?"

IT WAS CHRISTIAN.

"I've told you what I think but why?"

"Because that's how I roll." He pounded his chest the way only Captain Charisma can do.

Christian saw Bob getting up and saw Randy has his back turned to him so he knew what he had to do.

"One more thing before I leave, I must protect you guys one more time."

He said that and pushed them out of the way and Bob fired his gun and shot him in the chest and seemingly killed him. Christian laid there unconscious as Randy looked on shocked and Stacy went over and checked on him and thought he was dead so she felt so bad not being able to thank him for everything. Then she saw Bob pointing the gun at Randy and he was stuck, he was going to get nailed either way, Stacy went over and stood with him.

"This is the end, I'm sorry son."

"Stacy, this might be it, so for the last time I love yo…" Then of all sudden a shot fired and someone went down.

A/N: That's it! That's the big chapter and I'm proud of this so hope you appreciate it because this was a tough one. SO I end one feud and one more, which will end next time. I put Christian because I've built him so much and I've built him to be this guy that was determined in the first story to kill Randy, so I put him in. Plus he's my favorite wrestler right now and is in my eyes the hottest wrestler in the world today, and when I mean hot I mean he's a on roll, watch TNA to find out, and at first I was upset that he left WWE but I'm happy he's got a chance to be in the main event. Well enough of that, here's the preview:

_Next Time: Who's shot? Is anyone dead? What will happen when John, Torrie and company arrive? Has Bob Orton won? Find out in the next chapter!_

_R.I.P_

_Gorilla Monsoon _


	16. Which Orton Is Left?

Chapter 16: Which Orton Is Left?

The individual fell to the ground in pain grabbing their ankle having been shot in the leg. The man was Bob Orton.

"But I thought you were dead?" Randy asked Christian.

"Yeah right." He said removing his jacket and revealing a bulletproof vest on and pounded it again. "I'm Captain Charisma and now Orton, what do think about that?" He said looking down at Bob Orton.

"I should've known, you've done some crazy shit, you obviously can survive a gun shot." Randy said.

"Hey that's just the way I am." Christian said.

"Now that he's wounded this is easy Pickens for me. I don't think I can do this."

Meanwhile John and the rest were riding in there car and they didn't know where they were going, until John got a call and it was Christian but of course he didn't know that he was the mysterious figure.

"Hello?" John asked.

"Hello, you know who this is and I know you want to know where Randy is." Christian said and told him where to go.

"Alright but can you tell me now who you are." As soon as he asked he hung up, " he hung up on me."

"Who was that?" Torrie asked.

"That dude that keeps helping us and won't say who he is."

"Oh."

John followed the directions and they saw a huge deserted field and as they walked across it, they could see four faint figures and as they got closer they saw Stacy, Randy, Bob and someone they couldn't figure out who the last one was because he had his back turned to them.

"Stacy, are you okay?" Torrie asked running to her and hugging her.

"Hey who's that guy with his back turned to us?" John asked.

"That guy is the guy that has been helping your weak asses this whole time." Christian said as he turned around.

"You've got to be kidding."

"Never, now later we discuss your payment to me for helping you."

"Fine."

Randy ignored them as he continued to look down at his father.

"Dad we just have to stop this now, there's nothing left to fight for, let's just stop this and work this out."

"Why, I've lost everything, my son, my pride and now I've lost my will to live."

"You're not dying, not if I have something to say about that."

"Just leave me alone, go live your happy life with that girl over there."

"Hey, I can live that but it will still bother me to know that you don't want us to be together. It's going to bother me that we don't have your blessing."

"You don't need me to ruin your relationships, it's over leave me alone."

"I'm not leaving, you are still my dad and I still care about you."

"So do I but I just think you should make better decisions in your life."

"What's wrong with you! Why can't you accept me being with Stacy, she's a great girl and she cares about me as much as you do."

"No, you only have one father that loves you like no other person can. I've done so much for you and I feel that I don't want anyone to ruin what I've done for you."

"Nothing is going to change that, you did what you did for me and I appreciate it and with Stacy I want to share everything you've given me."

" I can see that you want to, but I can't give you my blessing until I see something that can convince me to do this."

"Then the only way I can is to do whatever you want."

His dad ignored him and was obviously thinking about something and of course remembering the gun he had in his pocket just for an emergency.

"Dad, what do you want me to do?"

"No you don't want to do that, you're just lying to me like you've always have, you don't care about my blessing you just care about yourself. You just want to say that so you can go on and feel better about yourself."

"No it's not, I really do care and I want you to accept us, I don't care about myself I care about Stacy, I care about friends and most of all care about my family."

"I'm giving you an ultimatum it's YOU OR HER." Bob said pulling out his gun and pointing it at Randy.

"Come on, this is going way too far, we're not supposed to do this."

"Too bad, only one Orton will be standing between you and me."

Bob fired his gun and a shot came right at Randy but he moved out of the way just as it came for him. He triggered again but he only had one bullet in there and was stuck.

"Dad I'm going through with this, I don't care anymore this is dumb I'm outta here." Randy said as he walked away.

The group walked away as Randy took one last look at his dad. Stacy joined him as the rest were pretty far from them by now and then they started to go back.

But Bob had one more trick up his sleeve, as he found one bullet in his pocket and loaded it in his gun. He aimed right at Randy's back knowing he had him.

Stacy saw this but she saw he was ready to pull the trigger and she wouldn't be able to tell Randy in time so she did something else.

Bob fired the shot, it came after Randy but Stacy pushed him out of the way and he fell down and was stunned from falling.

"What the hell?" He said.

Randy turned around and saw Stacy holding her stomach, he rushed over there and slowly removed her hand and saw blood just pouring out of her stomach and she was shaking.

"No, not this way this is not happening right now." Randy whispered as he looked at Stacy.

"Randy I'm sorry, but I had to it." Stacy said slowly.

"Stacy I'm not going to ask why, but we have to get you out of here before it gets worse."

"Randy if this is the end then let it be the end."

"It's not over yet, you're still with me."

"No, it's over, Randy I love you." Stacy said and then she lost consciousness and Randy started panicking.

"No, Stace, come on stay with me don't leave me." Randy said as if he was having a nervous breakdown.

"It's not over, this is not happening, I'm not losing her." Randy said but he knew he couldn't get to a hospital in time, he started thinking about the worst, Stacy could be dead.

A/N: Finally I got a new one in, school has just been eating me up but since I'm on my winter break I should be able to finish this story. Hope you like this new twist that I thought of today, I don't know yet, maybe I should let Stacy be dead. Well I guess you're just going have to wait and see. Thanks for being patient review and wait and see what happens here's the preview"

_Next Time; Is Stacy dead? What will Randy do? Can anyone of Randy's friends save Stacy? What will Randy do to his dad?_

_R.I.P_

_The Junkyard Dog_


	17. A Surprising Decision and Death?

Chapter 17: A Surprising Decision and Death?

Randy continued to look and cradle the fallen Stacy, he felt so bad and so emotional, he felt like a part of him was dead. He wanted to join her in death but Christian stopped him and looked at him.

"Hey I can get her to a hospital in 2 minutes."

Randy looked at him with a glimmer of hope, "you serious?"

"Yeah, watch." He said as he grabbed Stacy and had her in his arms and started to walk away. "Oh yeah do one thing for me."

"What?"

"Turn around for about 5 seconds."

Randy was confused but did it anyway, he turned back 5 seconds later and Christian was gone.

"Damn that little bastard can still pull miracles." Randy said as he turned back towards his dad who was still on the ground but was sort of smiling.

"You know dad I was going to let you live, but after this, I don't know maybe you don't deserve to live."

"I know, now kill me." Bob said as if he wanted it.

In the hospital Christian sat waiting, he got her into the emergency room rather quickly and was now waiting. As he sat there he fell asleep in the waiting room, then all of sudden John and company barged in awakening him.

"AHHH!" Christian screamed when he heard the loud bang.

"Shut up, what's the report?" John asked.

"I don't know yet, we're just going to have to wait."

"By the way where's Randy?" Torrie asked.

"Probably still out in the desert fighting his dad." Christian said rubbing his eyes.

"So you let him stay there?" Shelton said.

"Yeah pretty much."

Back in the desert Randy walked over and was standing over his dad.

"Come on Randy just kill me and end it." Bob said asking for death.

"No, I want to make you pay for what you did." Randy said with fire in his eyes.

"So what are you going to do?"

"This." Randy said and went down and started punching his dad in the face as hard as he could. He had this fire in his eyes and a passion in him that he didn't have before. In his mind he was thinking of Stacy and that fueled his fire.

Back in the hospital the doctors were trying to bring Stacy back to consciousness and they were trying relentlessly.

In the waiting room the group waited and waited, as Torrie sat on John's lap worried as she should be, Shelton and Batista had fallen asleep and Big Show was raiding the vending machines.

"Hey John you think Stacy's going to be okay?" Torrie asked.

"Of course." John whispered back but was optimistic.

Christian was busy thinking and was bored so he just stared at them.

"Hey Christian since we have time, do you mind telling us what happened?" John asked.

"Yeah sure whatever." Christian said as he began to tell the story of exactly happened and they were mostly shocked over the fact that Stacy sacrificed herself to save Randy.

"So how did you get here so fast?" John asked.

"Eh, just a normal day I guess."

"You are one weird mother…" John said.

"Shut your mouth." Christian said as he went to sleep in a chair.

"Hey John how would feel if I sacrificed myself to save you?" Torrie asked.

"You already have, remember back at the house, when you got stapled which are still in you right now."

"Yeah I remembered, the pain has been numbed for a while now, so I don't feel anything."

"Come to think of it we've been through a whole lot these past few days, and to think you almost ended it, but for some reason fate always seems like it brings us together."

"I know, but it's always going to be in our hearts that we love each other and we know we will always connected together."

"Yeah, I guess." John said.

"I do love you." Torrie said as she hugged John tighter.

"Hey guys what's up?" Show said walking over and sitting next to them and putting his arm around them as he had some candy in his hand. They both looked at him oddly.

Back in the desert Randy had destroyed his dad and could barely see his face. Bob on the other hand couldn't believe what had happened to him, apparently the beating sent him a message. Randy had beat some sense into him and he started thinking about Randy and Stacy. Maybe he was in the wrong over this whole situation and felt bad over the shot he fired earlier. Now he wanted to stay alive so he can talk to his son but couldn't speak because he was hurting pretty bad. Randy in the meanwhile had pulled out his gun.

"I can't believe I've resorted to this, but you made me do it." Randy said as his hand was shaking in anger.

His dad tried to talk but the words didn't come out and so he just stared at him, with blood just rushing down his face.

"Dad, I have to do this." Randy pointing the gun at his head, but when he spent too much time looking at him he came to realization. Why was he doing this? This just made him seek down lower than his dad. But the biggest realization was that he was still his dad. He was still the man who raised him, who, sacrificed himself for him, who, was still loved him in his heart, he was his dad.

"I can't do it." He said putting the gun down and picking up his dad and embraced him.

"I'm sorry son, I just don't want to lose you, I was jealous in thinking that someone was going to take you away from me, but if had to be someone I guess it can't get any better than Stacy."

Randy was shocked but thanked him and nodded and embraced him again. Then, knowing that they didn't have a ride back, Randy called 911 and got them to the site and they took away Bob in an ambulance while Randy sat down.

When they arrived they rushed Bob in and worked on him as Randy followed suit. They went pass Randy's friends who were shocked to see Bob in the hospital, but were more shocked that it was Randy following him.

"Randy what the hell are you doing?" John asked.

"Helping my dad."

"But after what he did to you…"

"He's still my dad and he was genuinely sorry for hurting Stacy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah now what's up with Stacy?"

"We don't know yet, but we expect something soon."

They waited and waited until a doctor came in and he had his head down, they all rushed to him to find out.

"Guys I'm sorry, we lost her."

When the statement ended everyone put their heads down, as Torrie cried into John who put his down. Randy fell to his knees and looked up and closed his eyes.

"It's over, it's all over my life is incomplete, the one woman I loved is taken away from me." Randy whispered. Christian on the other hand had something to say.

"Not necessarily."

Randy looked at him and said, "what?"

"I think I have one more miracle in me." He said and walked away.

A/N: Didn't expect that, after all the reviews I got telling me to keep her alive, I've killed her or did I? Anyway thanks for all the reviews and hope you like it, and here's the preview:

_Next Time: What does Christian have up his sleeve? Can he perform a miracle? Or will he fail for the first time? Find out._

_R.I.P_

_Big John Studd_


	18. Miracles Can Happen, Right?

A/N: Quick note, a small disclaimer, I will be doing some religious things in here, so I hope you don't get offended, just sit back relax and enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 18: Miracles Can Happen, Right?

They all waited in the waiting room, Randy had told them what Christian told him and they all thought it was crazy, even after all that he has done in the past even he can't bring someone back to life.

"There's no way he can do this, this is nuts." John said.

"Maybe he can, anything can happen." Randy said.

"Look I know anything can happen but he has to be GOD or Jesus to do this." John said.

"I know that, but miracles can happen, and I believe in miracles." Randy said.

"Miracles can happen, for maybe people who are crippled or blind or deaf, but not the dead."

"Why are you trying to keep me down? I thought you supported me in this situation."

"I do support you, but maybe this is something that I can't help you with, face the facts Stacy is dead."

"She's not dead to me yet, to you and all of these doctors she's dead but not me and obviously Christian does as well."

"That's nice and all, but maybe you should accept this, find someone else."

That statement pissed Randy off, "I'll never, she's the only one that's actually worth a damn."

"What, so Torrie is not worth a damn either?"

"No it's just that."

"What?"

Torrie had to step in or else it was going to explode and especially with her involved now it was not going to be pretty.

"Guys stop! This is not how we want to settle this, I say we just wait and see what happens then we can talk about the situation."

"No, I'm not done with this idiot." John said pushing Torrie aside, and went face to face with Randy.

"What, just listen to your woman, and step back because Stacy's coming back."

John calmed down and started to walk away when he was drawn back and said something to Randy that really crossed the line.

"At least my woman is alive and is staying alive."

Randy was fuming and walked over and turned him around hit him in the face as hard as he can knocking him down. John was hurting and down as Randy walked past him and went outside to go on a walk.

Meanwhile Christian was just about ready and knew this would be the last thing he does that was weird. He then headed toward the room and he saw Stacy and was pale looking and was obviously not alive.

"I hope this works." He said to himself as he locked the door and made the room all dark.

Meanwhile back in the waiting room, John had a ice pack and it was placed on his eye as Torrie sat next him.

"You okay?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah, but it hurts a little."

"I'm talking about you said to Randy, why would you say that?"

"Because he has to learn to accept things that can't be changed."

"What's wrong with you? You were the one who tried the hardest to get them together again, now you're giving up?"

"I didn't give up, I've moved on, I know how to accept death."

"But there's a chance that she can be brought back to life."

"Why can't anyone accept this, he can't do this, he's just a regular human being that can't bring people back to life." John said getting frustrated.

"Yeah but I do believe in miracles and in my heart we are about to see another one." She said and walked outside, leaving John by himself to think.

Christian was ready but he needed the other 3 to come with him, so he called up Randy and he came, as well as Torrie but John wouldn't answer him so he forgot about it. They were all in the room and when they looked at Stacy they couldn't believe that she was gone.

"Christian can hurry up, I don't think I can see her like this anymore." Torrie begged.

"Yeah, I guess we can do this without John, although I don't know if it'll work without him."

"Why do you need us her anyway?" Randy asked.

"I need support and also part of this revival requires 3 people close to the person to be there and say stuff."

"So why can't we get Shelton, Show or Batista, they're good friends with her?" Torrie said.

"Yeah they are, but they're not as good friends with her as you guys, you guys are a family."

"Where is John?" Randy asked.

"I don't know but he's been acting strange for the past hour, we got into a little argument then I left then came back and he was gone." Torrie explained.

John was on some lonely streets, thinking, it was dark and quiet and no one was in sight.

"What is wrong with me? Why am I so angry at Randy and this situation?" He sat down and thought about the situation, and knew why he was mad.

"I get it now, I must be in denial, I am in denial, Stacy had helped me and I couldn't help her. After all the trouble they went through the past few weeks, it was over for Randy and Stacy especially. I want them to be happy and together, but it was over for them. I refuse to believe that Christian can do this, unless I get a sign. Someone give me a sign." When he asked that a car drove by a hit a puddle and mud splashed all over him covering him in mud. He looked up and said, "thank you" then left.

Back in the hospital the 3 looked on as Christian stood at the foot of the bed and put on his hood, and had a bible in his hand.

"Hope this works." He said.

He put his hand on the bible and closed his eyes and started his prayer. "My lord and savior, I know I don't ask for much but I ask you to help this woman out, she needs it and her friends need her to be there with her. She is a saint and a very good woman, she deserves life and now I ask you to heal her and perform a miracle." He finished it and stayed still until he felt a joint in his body and he knew the first part was done.

"Guys I feel his presence in me, now for part 2." He said following the words that were given to him by GOD. "First we need a friend to speak." Torrie stepped forward, she gave her speech and was an emotional one at that.

"Okay that's one person, next I need another friend." Randy stepped forward but Christian stopped him. "No you will go last, I need someone else."

Randy ran out and went looking for the other 3 but were gone, apparently they went back to their hotel to get some sleep, and he didn't see John anywhere, he put his head down and walked back. "There's no one left for this, what are we going to do."

"I'm sorry but without one I can't complete this." Christian said. "And you better hurry up I can feel him going away." They all knew it was over and were ready give up.

"Come on let's quit this, I guess miracles can't happen." Randy said.

"YES THEY DO!" John said bursting in still covered in mud.

"John! You're here and what happened to you?" Torrie asked looking at him.

"I'll tell you later but first someone said you needed me."

"Yeah, come on." Randy said and explained to him what he had to do.

"Aight, big man in the sky, this would be a perfect time to call on a favor, I need this, see I was angry earlier because I didn't want to believe that she was gone. I thought all my hard work was for nothing; I tried hard to get and keep Randy and Stacy together. I was angry but now I'm not, I want this to happen and I say I do believe in miracles."

"Now I need the boyfriend." Christian said.

"Thanks." Randy said as he stepped forward, he knew he wanted to keep it short and sweet.

"You know, I for one have never ask for anything from you, as a matter of fact I never believe in these kinds of things. But now I believe in you, and I believe in miracles, I need Stacy, she is what makes me happy, being with her makes me complete and I know she is the only woman outside of my family that I truly love. Please don't take her away from me I need her to be here with me, I love her sir, and if she's gone I might be joining her. Please!" He finished and grabbed Stacy's hand.

Christian got up and went over to Stacy and placed his hand on Stacy's head and closed his eyes and then he felt another jolt that went from his body all the way towards his hand and into Stacy.

"It's all in HIS hands now." Christian said as they all waited, while John explained to Torrie what happened.

"What I said earlier I meant it, it was a little apology to you and Randy."

"But how did you get mud on you?"

"I was walking and questioning myself when I asked for a sign and a car drove by and I got covered in mud."

"That's okay, I'll still love despite your dirty and stank ass."

"Funny." He said as he kissed Torrie with his dirty lips, then they hugged and Torrie was covered in mud as well. They looked at each other smiled and laughed.

They waited for a few minutes as Randy still hung on to Stacy's hand, Christian watched to see if her heart would start again and John and Torrie watched.

"I think that was our last hope." Christian said.

"Don't give up yet there's still a chance." Torrie said.

"Yeah but this usually doesn't take that long, according to the past she would alive by now if accepted."

They watched and they saw no change and they knew it was over as John lowered his head and Torrie buried her face in his chest. Christian took it personally and was angry he couldn't do it.

"Man! I thought I had it! This is bullshit! How am I supposed to live knowing I've failed? Huh?"

"Yo, calm down you tried your best and that's we can say right now, you tried and that's all we can do."

Christian nodded and calmed down but was obviously upset and was visibly upset. Torrie gave him a hug and John joined in but they realized something.

"Randy why aren't you upset about this?" John said not looking at him.

They didn't get an answer and they turned around and were shocked to see why he wasn't upset. They saw him smiling as he looked down, and they saw that Stacy had gripped his hand back.

"Oh my God." Torrie whispered as she happy to see that.

"Yeah." John said.

"Ha I did it, yes, I did it." Christian said jumping up and down excitingly.

Stacy opened her eyes and saw Randy right next to her. "Hey, what happened?"

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're alive and well."

"Thanks."

"Look there's something I have to do, just lay there and relax." Randy placed a kiss on her forehead, then left leaving the rest to talk to her.

Randy approached the room and went in to see his dad sitting up and awake.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Pretty good. Listen what I said to you earlier I meant it and I'm going to show you."

"That's okay, I believe you, and I think I'm too old to go to Disneyland."

"That's not it, it's this." He said as he reached over to the table and lifted his hat to grab something and he showed it to Randy, who was scared.

"I know this frightens you but it's for the best."

"But I'm not ready for this."

"Just take it and make sure you do the right thing and make it nice."

With that he handed it to Randy and Randy took it and stared at it, how was he going to do this? He opened the small box and saw a beautiful engagement ring inside of it.

A/N: Done! Like that one? I'd like say that I'm not a very religious person but I do believe in GOD and Jesus, hope this chapter didn't offend anyway, yeah right. LOL! Anyway as you can tell this story still has a few more legs to it, like I'm going make this proposal easy and simple, then you haven't been reading my stories closely then. Also if anyway is actually interested in seeing my ugly face go to myspace and search under the email that's in my profile, I'll be adding new pics of me with my new WWE merchandise I got from wwe shop, just for anyone interested. So review and stay tuned and here's a preview:

_Next time: What will Randy do? He has all the power in the world right now, is he going to go through with this or will be chicken out? What will the others say and do when they find out? Plus maybe Christian has some other weird thing to do._

_R.I.P_

_Terry "Bam Bam" Gordy_


	19. Randy’s Proposal Or Is It

Chapter 19: Randy's Proposal Or Is It

Randy had the ring that his father gave him, and he just stared at the box, he loved Stacy and all but it was early for this and he was not ready. But mostly he was afraid of this kind of commitment, he can't do this or can he, he needed to talk to someone about this, and naturally he went to his friends.

Stacy laid in her bed in the hospital recovering and thinking about all the things that she told that happened to her and she still couldn't believe it. She felt lucky to have friends like them and even though they are odd she's glad she has them. Randy came to mind and she felt lucky to have him, she really did love him and wanted to take that next step with him then she remembered what Bob Orton told her. Was he really afraid of getting married? No, she knows how Randy feels about her, she knows she's different than the others, and maybe he can change his feelings because of her.

John and Torrie returned to the hotel, and had Christian following them for whatever reason and he was still excited over what he did. They couldn't deal with him much longer, and after seeing him streak down the hallways and do naked cartwheels, they locked him out of their room not wanting to know what will he do next? That left them all by themselves and they wanted to do something.

"Now that he's out we can get back to catching up on some things. Let's do something that we haven't done in a long time." Torrie said as John laid on the bed with a big O'L smile on his face.

"I've waiting for this for a while now." John said.

"Oh don't worry it'll be worth it." Torrie said as she dimmed the lights and seductively walked over and took off her shirt as John lay there.

"Oh lord I have to thank you one more time." John said.

Torrie laughed and took off her skirt and was about to take off her bra and panties when John stopped her.

"Hold up, my turn." He said as he took off his shirt and shorts very quickly.

"Pretty fast." Torrie said impressed.

"I am when I'm excited."

"Alright Mr. Cena, are you ready." Torrie asked.

"Oh hell yeah."

Torrie smiled and climbed on the bed and was on top of John who was ready. They were just about to start when Christian burst in still naked but has his shirt over his private part.

"Christian what are you doing here!" John demanded.

"You've got hide me, I was down the hallway naked when these 4 fat women running after. They screaming for sex from me, you should have seen it guys, matience people running for their lives and heading for the elevators. There's madness," he looked at them half naked and asked, "hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"No you didn't." Torrie said.

"Are you going to be long?" John asked.

"No I'm just going to sit here and watch some TV. Don't worry just act like I'm not even here." Christian as he sat down, then looked at Torrie and John and they had angry faces towards him. "On second thought, I think I'll hang out in Stacy's hotel room." Then left.

"Now that he's gone, we can continue on." Torrie said.

They were about to continue when there was a knock on the door and they sighed in frustration as Torrie put on her clothes and answered the door.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you guys about something important."

"Alright, let's talk." John said putting his stuff on and turned on the light.

Christian poked his head in, "something wrong?"

"No, but since you're here come in." Randy said.

They all sat down as Randy told them what was up.

"See it all started when I talked to my dad in the hospital, he apologized again to me and I accepted it, then he pulled this out." He pulled out the box with the ring in it.

"No, he wants you to." John said.

"Yes, he wants me to propose to Stacy."

"So what's the matter, I thought you loved her?" Torrie asked.

"I do, but it's just that I'm a little afraid of making this kind of commitment, I can't commit myself to another person like that. I don't want to be the one that's dependent on for things, I can't be a responsible person."

"Yeah you can, just got to have a little more self confidence in yourself." John said.

"I know but it's just that."

"What, you love Stacy and she loves you, there's nothing else you can do, this is a good decision, you guys are already living together, just take the next step, don't be afraid." Torrie said.

Randy sat there and thought, she was right, but can he make this decision? Can he make this work?

"Listen, we're not forcing you to do anything, we just want you to do what you feel is best for you." John said.

"Whatever you want to do, we'll support you, we'll help you in any situation." Torrie said.

"And if you ever want to run around naked in the streets, I'll be there with you, but I warn you make sure there aren't any fat women around because they will be all over you." Christian said.

Randy looked at him confused and said, "what are talking about."

"Long story." He replied.

"But anyway I feel like I'm going to make a decision, I'm going to take the next step, thanks guys." He said and bolted out leaving them to just smile.

"Now back to business." Torrie said as she dimmed the lights.

"You guys still need me here?" Christian asked.

Torrie just pushed him back towards the room leaving them alone. They were about to start when Torrie stopped to ask John something.

"John, do you plan on proposing?"

John hesitated and said, "eventually."

"What do you mean eventually?"

"I mean that."

"I think I know what you mean, you don't to be with me, you're just with me for the sex."

"Come on that's bullshit, I mean I risked my life just to be with you."

"I know, but it feels that you are like what Randy was saying, you're afraid of commitment, you can't handle a marriage."

John thought for a second and couldn't come up with anything and put his head down.

"Oh I see well good night." Torrie said as she got on the bed and went to sleep, leaving John to think, he went outside the room and went into Stacy's room where Christian was sleeping as well, he went out and sat outside. He wanted to think and needed a place, he thought he found one until he saw some huge women running after him, so he ducked into his room and locked the door and went into the bathroom to think.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Stacy was sleeping when Randy snuck in, and surprised her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

She felt good, could this be it?

"Listen I love you and want to be with you but I have to ask about what you see in the future for us?"

"That's simple, I see being happy living in our home, having adventures together."

Randy was feeling good about this, "and."

"Also maybe in a few years, we'll be in the park with our child having fun and watching them grow right in front of us."

That statement shocked and surprised over it, he was not prepared for that and didn't think about that, he was scared once again.

"So what did you want to ask me?" She asked getting anxious.

"Nothing, just rest and relax, I'm going for a walk."

He left and left Stacy there, lying down saddened. " Did I scare him away? Maybe Bob was right maybe he is scared." She felt sad and upset and cried herself to sleep.

While Randy was walking he was thinking about everything, I can't do it, I can't commit myself, I have to end it. He walked and saw a bridge and it had a long drop to the ground and to the water below, and he sat down on the edge. Maybe it was best for him to end it right then and there, he was ready to jump and kill himself, it was a lot easier than marriage in his mind. He looked up and say his peace to GOD, and was about to but stop over fright.

"I can't do this, I have too much to live for." He turned around but slipped and almost fell but was hanging by his hand and was dangling for his life, he could only hang on for a little bit. He felt his hand slipping away and then it did and he fell.

A/N: Haha, another awkward twist to this already wacky story, maybe if I don't kill Stacy I kill Randy. But then again everything and anything has happened, maybe I can find another weird twist and it starts in the beginning of the next chapter, enjoy and here's the preview:

_Next Time: Is Randy really going to die? If he doesn't can he bring himself to ask Stacy the question? The problems between Torrie and John continue as Torrie feels their relationship is nothing. Stay tune and also find out what Christian will do next and trust me when I say it's awesome._

_R.I.P_

_Russ Haas_


	20. Not Again

Chapter 20: Not Again

Randy slipped, his hand released and he closed his eyes and felt himself falling until he felt his body stopping, and felt two hands grabbing his hands. He looked up but couldn't see anyone's face until he was pulled up, when he got over the bridge and they had their backs turned to him.

"Oh, shit thanks a lot guys, I owe you one."

"Don't mention it."

They turned around and Randy was shock to see that they had hoods on, just like Christian did, there were two more mysterious figures.

"Not again, I can't deal with this shit anymore I've too much on my mind to worry about this."

"Don't worry about it we'll reveal ourselves later, but get back to your hotel, now."

"Why?"

"Just go."

Randy was confused but went back to his hotel and got inside and immediately shut his eyes seeing Christian sleeping naked.

"Ah! Okay, stop bullshitting me."

"What are you talking about?" Christian asked groggily.

"I know you helped me out at the bridge."

"What bridge?"

"Don't act like an idiot to me, now I'm going to step out and when I come back in you better tell me the truth."

Christian looked at him as he walked out. Randy stood outside for a minute and then went back in and saw the 2 mysterious figures that saved him standing there.

"Ah ha, I knew it, now which one of you is Christian?"

"What you want, man?" Christian asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Wait, what?" Randy said shocked, he couldn't believe that Christian wasn't up to his old tricks, in fact, 2 other people are watching over him. "Then who are you two?"

"Not yet." One of them said.

"And you think you know me?" The other said.

"Hey that sounds familiar." Randy said.

"We won't reveal ourselves until you do the right thing, and you know what that is." The first one asked.

"Yeah I do." Randy said.

"Then do it bitch!" The second said as they started to walk out.

"Alright see you later guys." Christian waved to them as they waved back. "Good people they are."

"You know them?"

"Yeah, so what's your point?"

Randy just sighed and sat down on the bed, what was he going to do now? He was still scared, the only thing he could do was talk to Stacy tomorrow since she was allowed to leave to hospital. There was only one bed, and Christian had already marked the territory so Randy slept on the floor.

The next day John woke up but wasn't feeling good about what happened last night, now what was he going to do. Torrie woke up and was angry about last night and didn't even look at him when they woke up.

"Torrie what's wrong?"

"Nothing." As she walked into the bathroom.

John up and sighed with frustration, as he went into Stacy's room where Christian was. When he walked in he was surprised to see Christian and Randy sleeping in the same bed.

"What the hell went on in here?" John asked trying to hold back his laughter.

They woke up and looked at each other, smiled then got serious and both screamed.

"AHH!" They both yelled as they both jumped up and went to opposite sides of the bed.

"Nothing happened." Randy said.

"Yeah, sure."

"Honestly, nothing but what an eventful night we had. Wait not like that." Christian said.

"Then what are you talking about?"

They explained the events of the previous night as John shook his head in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"Nope."

"So Randy are you going to do it and I don't mean with Christian."

"Shut up, just shut up." Christian said.

"Yeah but I'm going to talk to Stacy first today when I pick her up from the hospital."

"Make sure you do it correctly." John said.

"Yeah."

"Anyway I need your guys' help about something." John said as he explained his eventful night.

"Damn you suck dude." Christian said.

"Yeah I do, now what do I do?"

"Talk to her like me."

"Yeah I guess that would work."

"Alright good luck guys but I've got a party to attend to, so I've got to find something to wear. Peace" Christian said as he left.

"Does he realize that he's still naked?" Randy said.

They heard people screaming but he didn't come back so they assumed he was alright.

"I think he does."

"Good luck I'll see you later." Randy said as he left.

John took a deep breath and walked back to his room, he saw Torrie was done and ready.

"John." She said coldly.

"Torrie listen we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Us."

"Okay, talk and apologize."

"Fine, I'm sorry but it's just that I want to be with you and all but I don't think we're ready for this."

"Then when are we?"

"I don't know, we just have to wait and see."

"I don't feel like waiting, I'm not getting any younger, and I can't wait any longer."

"Then you should find someone else that is stupid enough to get married so quickly." He said as his voice got a little louder.

"Maybe I will."

"You won't find anyone, you know in your heart that you love me and when you try to find someone you'll think about me."

"Yeah your right, but I don't want to look at you right now."

"But you have to I'm standing next to you."

"I know, I see you, but until you grow up and become a mature adult and responsible one at that, maybe we shouldn't be together right now."

"So what you're walking out on us?"

"No, I need space from you right now." Torrie said as she grabbed her things and walked out leaving John to sit and put his head in his hands.

"What am I going to do?"

A/N: Done with a quickie here, I know it's short and I always like to do big things on numbers that are divisible by 5. Also hope you understand the clue I gave you about who could be one of the mysterious figures. Anyway hope you like this and here's the preview:

_Next Time: Randy and Stacy have their talk and the unexpected happens. Plus now that there are 2 new mysterious figures what are they going to do next? And who are they? You thought you knew them. And John goes looking for Torrie but can't find her, what's up with that?_

_R.I.P_

_Wahoo McDaniel_


	21. The Argument and Departure

Chapter 21: The Argument and Departure

Randy got Stacy out of the hospital and it was late in the day, it was just about dark outside and Randy took her to a park so he can talk to her.

"Is it nice to be up and out again?" Randy asked.

"Yeah."

"Anyway, Stace we need to talk."

"Alright, let's talk."

"I know you think that I'm afraid of making commitments and the truth is I am."

"But why?"

"I don't know, it's just that all my life I've always had other people helping me out, and I've gotten used to that and I don't want to do things by myself."

"But if we're together, I'll be there with you, you're not going to be by yourself."

"Yeah, but I just can't bring myself to do it, I have too much self doubt."

"Why? You've done a lot of things, after all you did save me, and even though you left me earlier, you were by yourself, trying to help us, that shows that you aren't afraid of doing things by yourself."

"But I've lost that confidence for some reason, besides I started to think about my past."

"Why?"

"I don't know either, it's just being with you, I started thinking about all the things I've done to other people. Why did I do it? Then I started thinking about all the women I've hurt and thought how much of an asshole I was."

"But you've changed."

"Yeah I have but thinking about them I look at you and think that you are going to be one of them, another person to hurt."

"Wait, why are you talking to me about this?"

"I need to let this out."

"Okay go on."

"So when I think about hurting you the same way I did to them, I feel bad, so I just want to ask you can you be prepared with me possibly hurting you?"

"What! You can't hurt me, I won't accept that."

"But."

"No buts, it's either you're with me or we're over!"

"I don't know, I just don't know."

"Then I'll make your decision for you." Stacy said as she walked away until Randy stopped her.

"You know what, this proves my point, it shows that you can't trust me, I said that to see if you can trust me. You know I'd never cheat on you, I wanted to see if you can trust me in these type of situations. Because if we did get married, we would problems like this but less and I wanted to see how you'd react. Now I have my proof, we can't be married, engaged or even together." Randy said with passion, as he walked away.

"Randy wait! I'm sorry didn't mean to."

"Too late." Randy continued but stopped and looked at her, "oh by the way I won't be needing this." Randy said as he pulled out his box that had the ring and threw down at her feet, as he walked into the night and disappeared.

Stacy bent down and picked it up and was shocked, he was really thinking about it and was going to, but she messed it up, this was all her fault, she started to cry thinking about it, what could've happened if she hadn't messed it up. She went and called the only person she knew would understand and that was Torrie.

Torrie was at the airport waiting, when she checked her phone, John called about 10 to 15 times trying to get a hold of her but she wasn't listening. Then she got a call and it said "Stacy" so she picked it up and heard her crying.

"Stace what's wrong?"

"I messed up with Randy and now apparently we're over." She said struggling with the words can't believing that she was saying those words.

"It can't be, explain." So Stacy explained what happened and Torrie couldn't believe it.

"Now he's gone, I have his ring and I want to get out of here."

"Don't worry just come to the airport and we'll head back to West Newberry."

"What about my stuff?"

"I accidentally grabbed them so they're with me."

"Great I'll be over there as soon as possible." Stacy hung up and got a cab and went to the airport.

Meanwhile John was still in his hotel room trying to get a hold of Torrie but no luck, she wouldn't answer him, he keep trying until Randy came in and was upset.

"I guess things didn't go so well?"

"Nope and now we're broken up."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah I ended it, she couldn't trust me and I gave her the ring."

"Damn, I've been trying to get a hold of Torrie for like ever but she won't answer."

"Keep tryin."

They were both sitting down exhausted when there was a knock on the door and Randy answered it and there standing was the two mysterious figures from the night before.

"Hey what do you guys want?" Randy asked.

They didn't answer they just looked at him, then one of them smacked him across the face knocking him down. They then started attacking him as he was on the floor, John went over but they stopped him.

"No, this is between us and him."

"Why not me?" John asked.

"Because you actually care about getting your relationship back on track, while this idiot doesn't."

John understood and stepped back and went back to trying to get Torrie to talk to him.

"What did we tell you?" One of the guys said as he looked down at Randy.

"I forgot."

One of them kicked him in the ribs, "we said to do the right thing, but you didn't and you messed it up."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because Stacy is our friend and we care about the best for her and apparently you are according to her."

"Really?"

He slapped him again, "yeah really, now we're going to give you one more chance and we're going to help you and Cena."

Cena closed his phone, "how?"

"By telling you where to find them." John stood up, "they're at the airport going back to Mass, now go catch them their flight leaves in 30 minutes, hurry your asses up." One of them said as he helped Randy up and gave them their bags as they left.

Stacy and Torrie were about to board the plane and they were just waiting, as John and Randy were on a cab getting to the airport making sure the driver did whatever it took to get there in time. Stacy and Torrie got the call and boarded the plane, John and Randy made it to the airport and were sprinting through the airport, knocking people down, and thought they had a chance they only had a few minutes before the plane leaves the gate. They were close but ran into security checks and it took some time off but then they were back running.

The door closed, having closed off boarding, while Randy and John looked at the flights on the screen.

"Dude that is the only flight leaving for Mass, we've got to get out." John said.

That was the only flight for the day because of the bad weather over so they had to hustle ass.

They were within inches of the gate, and they saw the door was closed so they hurried up and got there.

"Ma'am please let us on, or at least stall it for a little bit." John pleaded.

"I'm sorry sir, but we've got to get this plane out of here so it can beat the weather over there." She explained.

"Please my fiancé's on that plane and I've got to stop her." Randy said using that term.

Just as she thought about it they saw the plane moving and they went towards the window and watched the plane fly away as well as maybe their entire lives. John fell to his knees and watched the plane leave him, as they put their heads down in shame.

A/N: Done with that maybe this is the best ending for this? Nah we can do better which I plan to do. I love these new and unexpected twists, enjoy this dramatic chapter and prepare for some more wackiness in the next one, here's what to expect:

_Next Time: Torrie and Stacy arrive and find a surprise waiting for them. John and Randy wait for the next flight out but are they too late? What will the 2 new mysterious figures do to them for failing? And Christian is back with more of his antics!_

_R.I.P_

_Louie Spicolli _


	22. Taking The Easy Way Out

Chapter 22: Taking The Easy Way Out

John and Randy went back to the hotel to think about the situation and just wait for tomorrow for their flight out of there but it might be too late.

"You know when we get there, they could be gone. They could leave and pack up and leave and go to wherever by the time we arrive." John said.

"Come on we still have to believe, we have to believe that they'll change their minds and maybe they'll forgive us." Randy said.

"Maybe, they will, also maybe they won't go anywhere, plus they have no where to go, they're just going to have to stay at our houses." John said.

"Then again what if they did forget about us? Maybe they really don't want to get back with us?"

"Yeah, I thought about that, and I'm actually starting to believe that that may happen."

They sat there and thought about how much they messed up in this situation, and how they acted like assholes to them and how they wouldn't even forgive themselves for acting like that.

"Man, I should've just agreed with what Torrie said, and I shouldn't have yelled and got mad at her, now it's over for me and her."

"At least you had a chance, I didn't, and I just yelled and yelled and ended it myself and messed it up. This is my entire fault now, after I did that, now I don't have a shot at her anymore coming back to me. I've ruined any chance of being happy anymore, it's over for us."

"You're right about that, what are we going to do now? John asked.

Just then, the door opens and in comes the 2 mysterious figures once again, and it made John and Randy fall to the floor as they were expecting another ass whooping.

"Listen we tried but we couldn't make it in time." Randy said backing off.

"Yeah, you can't hold that against us, we tried but didn't make it." John said repeating it.

They just stared at them, not saying anything, just staring at them with their hoods on.

"So what are you going to do to us?" Randy asked.

They walked forward, and got closer to them, then they stuck their hands out and they helped them up.

"Nothing, we're just here to talk." One of them said.

"About what?" John asked.

"About what happened, we understand what happened, and we're sorry about that because it was partially our fault, because if we hadn't kicked your ass for like 10 minutes then you would've made it."

"Actually that never crossed our minds, but we don't care about that, we're more worried about the future." John said.

"What, that you think you guys are going to be alone and never having them with you ever again?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Randy said.

"Well the only thing left for you guys to do is try again when you get back."

"It's not going to be that easy." John said.

"So, everything's not going to be easy, just get used to it you little pussy."

"Maybe." John said.

"Don't make us come back here and whoop your ass again, now get some rest and get ready for the biggest day of your life." One of them said as they walked out.

"They're right it's going to be big." John said.

"What do you mean by that?" Randy asked.

"I'll tell you later, let's just get some rest."

Stacy and Torrie arrived at about midnight in Mass, and they decided to go to Torrie and John's empty house first just to look to see if it's still in good shape which it was and then they went to Stacy and Randy's house where all of John's stuff was still there. When they got in the house they were exhausted, and wanted to rest, as soon as they got in the house there was the recliner, who's seat was backwards, then the recliner turned around and there was Christian sitting down eating an apple.

"What's sup guys?" He asked.

"Christian what are you doing here? I thought you were in Dallas still?" Stacy asked.

"Come on, there's a problem that obviously needs my help once again."

"There isn't a problem here, so your instincts are wrong." Torrie said.

"Really, well then I should ask you guys about that favor you guys owe me."

"What favor?" Stacy asked.

"Come on, I saved you guys so many times, you owe me a few favors."

"Fine what do you want?" Torrie asked.

"Talk to the guys."

"No." They both said.

"Come on."

"It's over between all of us."

"Fine, I won't bother you about that but I'll be staying at John's house tonight, see you tomorrow when the guys come back." With that he left leaving them by themselves.

"What do we do since they're coming tomorrow?" Torrie asked.

"Just get wait and see what happens I guess." Stacy said, they then left to go to bed.

The next day, John and Randy's flight was cancelled, so they had to get another flight which was delayed, by the time they got on a flight it was nearly dark outside. They arrived late in the day at about 9 P.M and they were in their car going to John's house. They arrived at about 10 and saw Christian sleeping on the couch, but they didn't wake him up, they just stared at him until he woke up.

"What the hell do you guys want?" He asked.

"Here take this." John said as he handed him a note, "give this to them." Then they left.

"You ready?" John asked.

"Yeah." Randy said as they put their guns in their pockets and went to some unknown location.

Christian read the note, so he knew what was going on and he was shocked to read that and went over to see Stacy and Torrie.

Stacy and Torrie stayed when they realized and found out that their flight was cancelled, but they didn't know that they got on another flight. They were talking about something when they heard a frantic knocking on the door so they ran over answered it, and there was Christian out of breath with the note in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Torrie asked.

"They, they…" He couldn't finish because he was out of breath because he ran for a few blocks when his car broke down, so he just handed it to them.

The note read:

_Dear Stacy and Torrie,_

_We realize that you guys will never forgive us for what we did. You guys know that we will never be responsible or committed guys in relationships. We also realize that without you guys our lives are incomplete without you, but with that we know that you guys won't come back with us, which puts us in a difficult predicament. We can't be live without you and you won't be with us, so that leaves us without any other choice. We have no reason to live anymore, at midnight tonight we've decided to end our lives and end the pain and take the easy way out. Once again we're sorry for what we did and we wish you guys the best of luck, go find your real true loves, go find what you want and we'll be looking down at you guys and will be smiling._

_Love Always, John and Randy._

"NO!" Torrie and Stacy screamed when they read it.

"Why would they do that to themselves?" Torrie asked.

"It's all our fault, why did we push them away?" Stacy said as they were frantic trying to figure out what to do.

"We have to stop them but we don't know where they're going, what do we do?" Torrie said pacing.

"Calm down, we still got an hour and a half to find them, so let's get going." Christian said.

They grabbed their jackets and opened the door and saw that it was snowing really bad, they could barely see outside.

"How come you didn't tell us it was snowing?" Torrie asked.

"Look out your window for once and look at me covered in snow, I thought you guys might recognize that it was snowing based on that."

"Whatever, let's go." Stacy said.

"What did you expect, it's December and we're on the east coast." Christian said as they piled into the car and went a searching.

At a local park John and Randy were standing in the snow in suits nonetheless.

"Why are we wearing suits?" Randy asked.

"This way when they bury us, they don't have to touch us because we're already in our suits." John explained.

"Right, just 1 more hour and the pain is gone."

They stood there just staring at the snow falling, thinking about it, dying on Christmas day, when midnight hits so do the guns, when Christmas starts their lives end.

In the car Christian, Torrie and Stacy were looking at every corner, every little place trying to see them through the snow.

"We can't see in this snow." Torrie said.

"We're never going to get to them, by the time we do we'll be seeing their dead bodies." Stacy said.

"Shut up guys, I'm trying here and I don't need those kind of images in my head right now." Christian said.

They were driving thinking it was hopeless, they started thinking about what they could've done to stop this, and on Christmas, this was not going to be the best Christmas they've had. Meanwhile Christian was smiling in his head, he knew where they were but he wasn't going there till the last possible minute, he was stalling for time he wants to them to wait and think about it.

A/N: I know this chapter is kind of touchy with a mention of suicide, hopefully no one is offended by it and you enjoy it. You all know I always leave a cliffhanger at the end, it's just that I feel bad if I don't put a cliffhanger in, I want people to keep reading and for them to look forward to something. If you haven't noticed I've put the setting of this right now in December, plus just for reference I don't live in Boston or the east coast, I assume snow happens in the east coast, I mean I don't know. Anyway hope you like the next twist I've added, and here's the preview:

_Next Time: Christian continues his joy ride as he waits. Can he get there in time? If they make it can they convince them to change their minds? Or will the guns go off? The chapter you've all been waiting for, possibly the death of the guys, stay tuned and this SHOCKING ending that will surprise you!_

_R.I.P_

_Yokozuna _


	23. What Happened?

Chapter 23: What Happened?

The car was quiet as they drove through the frozen roads and empty streets of West Newberry, Mass. The girls can't believe what might happened, they were desperately trying to find them, as Christian thoughts were nothing but happiness.

_Christian's Thoughts:_

_This is perfect, everything's going according to the plan and at the beginning of Christmas the girls will be in tears. This so much fun!_

He smiled and laughed over that, Torrie and Stacy saw that and got angry.

"What are you laughing at? This is a very serious situation!" Stacy yelled at him.

"Nothing."

"That is not nothing! We have to find them." Torrie yelled at him.

"What, it's not like you guys care about them anymore, after all Torrie you left John and Stacy you got made Randy break up with you."

"That doesn't mean we don't love them." Stacy said.

"Then why aren't you guys together? Why didn't you go back to them instead of running away and forcing them to do this."

"We didn't force them to do this." Torrie said.

"Why did you, Torrie run away and leave him? Why did Stacy go with you instead of trying to find Randy and talking to him again? Instead you guys are the ones that got scared and ran away. You couldn't face them so you ran away, if you guys really loved them you would've went and talk to them. It's a shame to because I know what their Christmas presents were to you, now you won't be able to receive it, because you guys couldn't take the pressure, face it this is all your fault."

They sat there and thought about that, it was their fault, now they need to fix it before it's too late and it was 11:30 P.M, only a half an hour left.

In the park John and Randy sat on the swings as they waited.

"You think Christian's doing the job?" Randy asked.

"Of course he knows what to do, after all we told him when he was on his way to their house." John said.

"Don't you think this is kind of mess up?" Randy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean bringing them over here to witness this in person?"

"They have to be here, we have to see them before we do it."

"So they're coming here at what, 11:50?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, Christian knows what to do, plus I want the final image to be of them worried, it'll be perfect." John assured him.

"I got to take a piss." Randy said.

"Go over to the tree over there."

"But it's like 3 degrees, I don't want to be standing here with a frozen dick."

"Fine, piss your pants, then."

Randy waited then went over to the tree as John laughed.

Back in the car it had gotten pretty quiet ever since Christian tore them apart. It was now 11:45, so Christian knew where to go and so he went, knowing what to do. He arrived at the park at 11:52, to the confused looks of both of them.

"Are you sure they're here?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah."

"How? Stacy asked.

"Well they told me when they gave me the note." He said calmly.

"You knew where they were?" Stacy said angrily.

"Yeah pretty much." He said as he got of the car.

"You knew all this time and you didn't tell us or hurry us?" Stacy asked getting furious.

"Yeah I just wanted you think about the past, think about what you did, and to just mess with you." He said with a little smile.

"I ought to kill you." Stacy said as she stepped forward to Christian and all he did was laugh, thinking what could she do to him?

"We don't have the time, we got to hurry." Torrie said stepping front of them.

They went and walked and it was now 11:55, they arrived at the playground and saw tow big guys with their backs turned, looking at the trees. The two guys turned around when they heard the footsteps.

"Oh it's just you guys." John said coldly and they turned their backs again.

The girls ran over to them and grabbed them.

"You can't do this, you have too much to live for." Stacy pleaded with Randy.

"What, I messed up and I can't live with myself, and I can't live at all."

"But."

"No it's over."

"John, I'm sorry we can make this work."

"Nope it's over, our relationship, our love for each other and most importantly my life, now let go." He said trying to break free.

The guys tried to get free but they wouldn't let go, and it was 11:59.

"It shouldn't have come to this but boys." John said as the two mysterious figures came out of nowhere and grabbed the girls and pulled them away.

"No you can't do this." Torrie yelled desperately.

"We're sorry." Randy said.

Then midnight struck, and they pulled out their guns while the girls tried to stop them but were held back by Christian and his friends.

"Merry Christmas." They both whispered.

"I love you." The girls both yelled hoping that that would change their minds.

They both stopped and thought about that, the guns were still aimed at their chests, the girls still had hope that they would put the guns down.

"Good bye." John said.

The figures covered the girls' eyes so they didn't have to watch it, as they heard the sound.

POW!

As Christian smiled.

A/N: Just wanted to give you this chapter as a cheap early Christmas present, but the next chapter will be the full Christmas present with a very sad ending. The next chapter will up on Christmas day look forward to it because I know I left a lot of happy thoughts in this chapter. This chapter will make your Christmas a little better, here's the preview"

_Next Time: Is it the end? Not the Christmas present the girls wanted. What is Christian smiling about? Was he happy that they were dead? Or maybe he likes entertainment, albeit bad and sad entertainment. Plus the figures unmask following these events. Stay tuned for the big chapter that will explain all!_

_R.I.P_

_Jay Youngblood _


	24. Merry Christmas

Chapter 24: Merry Christmas

They keep their eyes closed as the tears formed and came out.

"What a good day huh?" Christian asked as he put his arms around them. They didn't open their eyes or say anything.

"Come on it's Christmas, it's snowing, and I got you guys a present." They still didn't move. "Actually it's from John and Randy now open your eyes."

They hesitated but slowly opened their eyes, and the shock set in, they looked at the present in front of them. They were speechless, in front of them stood John and Randy on one knee with smiles on their faces.

"I told you it was a great present." Christian said as he stepped back, he stood in the back with his two figure friends.

"Forgot this." One of them said as he handed him a chair, then all of them were in chairs sitting and watching.

"This should be a good show." The other one said.

They sat and watched, as Stacy and Torrie still stood there in surprise.

"I'll go first." John said.

"Torrie, I've done a lot of thinking over the past day, and I thought that there could never be another person like you for me. Then I imagined a life without you, it would be hell, and if I was away from you I would be dead right now. After Randy and I talked, I realized that my life isn't complete without you, I need you to be in my life, I want to share my life with you. So I say tonight in this bitch of snowstorm on Christmas day, I say Torrie Wilson, will you marry me?"

Torrie stood in shock, she was speechless, she was trying to speak but couldn't, finally she was able to say something, "John, I love you, so as I look at you tonight in this snow I say, yes!"

"Ha Ha, yes I knew it!" John said excitedly as he grabbed Torrie and hugged her and kissing her.

"Now it's my turn." Randy said. "Stace, I know I was mean to you back there, I'm sorry. But after thinking about and getting some awkward help." He said looking at the two figures. "I, too, have thought about it, the life I would have without you, without seeing you ever again, then I also would be dead lying in this snow right now. Then I remember everything we've been through, from you being taken away, to me going after you, to you turning on me, to me almost killing you, then our saga with my father. But the point is look at all the shit we've been through just for us to be together. No one wanted us to be together, but we stuck through it together, now after all that ending it with you would be a waste of time. I know we can make this work, it's going to take both of us to make it work not just me. Stace you are the most beautiful woman in this world, any person who would end it with you would be the dumbest thing in the world. You are the brightest star in the sky, you are the only one that matters in my life and I want to continue my life with you. Stacy Keibler, will you marry me?"

Stacy stood there, not knowing what to say either, but she felt something different in her as she finally spoke, "so that's it? After you yelled at me, embarrassed me, and broke my heart, you think it will over after this?"

"No."

"Well it seems like that, you did this sick joke just to trick and lure me here in the cold, worrying over a fake suicide? This is lowest thing any one can do to a person and on Christmas?"

"Wait a minute this is dumb can I say something?" Christian said as he got up.

"No, you don't deserve to say anything after all the things you did tonight, just sit down and shut up."

Christian was fuming but he knew he had to keep his cool, and sat back down.

"Stace, what's wrong with you? This is what you wanted all this time." Randy said.

"This is what I wanted but how do I know that you're serious? Or are you setting me for something else? Or maybe you're planning to leave me on the wedding day and embarrass me even more?"

"I'd never do that."

"How do I know that?"

"Because you know me."

"I thought I knew you, but after seeing this prank tonight, I don't know what to expect from you. I can't believe you would that, all you had to do was call not scare me to death. I actually cared about you, now I feel nothing, no love, no sympathy, and I don't care for someone who is so immature and thinks a simple apology will solve anything."

Everyone stood there in shock, Randy put his head down in shame.

"So to answer your question, no." Stacy said "no" quietly and walked away.

They all watched her leave, they didn't want to disturb her or to stop her they were still shocked over the words she said, hoping she didn't mean them.

"Randy we sorry man." John said and patted him on the shoulder.

"Your sorry? This was your plan, all I had to do was call but no I have to listen to another idiotic plan."

"Wait, I thought this would work, sometimes it doesn't work, I sorry." John said.

"Yeah but now I've lost her forever, I ought kill you." Randy yelled and went after him, then Christian and the other two walked over and pulled him back.

"Listen this isn't over, you still have a chance." John said.

"No I don't, I ruined it, I spilled my guts and she stepped on them instead of helping me put them back in. This shit's not worth it." Randy said and pulled away from them and got a distance from everyone. He pulled his gun and aimed for his head, they didn't waste time they ran over to him and tackled him down and put his face in the snow.

"Cool off." Christian said, "we still have a chance, trust me."

Randy's face got out of snow, and looked at them, "how?"

"Easy, we go with plan b."

"What the hell's plan b?" Randy asked.

"You'll see but I think there's a few guys who want to talk to you." Then the two figures stepped forward.

"Listen, what you did tonight showed that you loved her and still do, and we're here to help."

"Who are you? Show your face now."

They nodded, and took off their hoods and revealed themselves.

"Bubba and D-Von, my boys." Christian said.

"So you guys kicked my ass, because of what I did to Stacy, now what are you going to do about Stacy?" Randy asked.

"You'll see, plan B gets started tonight." Bubba said.

"How?"

"Easy, all we need is a bungee cord, a really high bridge and someone call the news." Christian explained, " and Randy prepared to get hurt a little."

Randy looked at them confused as they all walked away to get the things.

A/N: Doesn't this say Christmas? I know, not the ending you wanted on Christmas, but you didn't expect me to do things simply did you? If you did then you haven't been paying attention these past 23 chapters, did ya? Any way sorry for the delay and I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and here's the preview for the final chapter of the story:

_On the finale: Plan B goes into effect. Will it convince Stacy to come back? Will she forgive Randy? Plus Randy feels some pain._

_R.I.P_

_Vince McMahon. SR. _


	25. The End

Chapter 25: The End

Stacy was packing her bags out of her house, she had enough of this, she had enough of Randy's games, she ended it, and she was going to live her own life.

At some undisclosed location, the group was standing around with a news crew standing by, they explained to her what the plan was and they agreed to go through with it.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." Christian said as he tied the bungee cord around himself.

"Why are you doing that?" Randy asked.

"Oh didn't I tell you? I'm going to jump with you but I get the cord."

"What? What's going to happen to me then?"

"Like I said you're going to get hurt just suck it up and take the pain, remember this is for Stacy."

"Fine, how's this going to go again?"

"Okay, Torrie, who is on her way now will turn on the tv and Stacy will see you threatening to jump. Then hopefully she comes to stop you from jumping but you still do it, if she doesn't come then you still jump and the reporter will pronounce that you're dead and see what happens."

"So either way, I'm jumping and getting hurt. But wait, isn't this the reason why she dumped me in the first place?"

"Yeah but it's different because you're actually going through with it."

"I trust your judgment."

Torrie was in the driveway of Stacy's house and called the guys to tell them that she was there and to get ready. She walked up to the door and frantically knocked on the door to act concerned. Stacy ran over and saw a frantic Torrie.

"Torrie what's wrong?"

"It's Randy."

"Oh forget it."

"No wait." Torrie ran into the house. "No this is serious this time look." Torrie said as she turned on the TV and there was a reporter standing by some bridge.

"_We have some breaking news, here at a undisclosed location a man is threatening to take his own life by jumping off this bridge. As you can see the young man is standing on the edge of the bridge. For the past hour he has been screaming, "I have nothing to live for, and I used to be a janitor. Now it seems like he's shouting something else."_

"_I wasted my life, no one cares about me and it's freaking cold out here damn it!"_

"_It appears he's upset over something. From the reports of his friends, who are just standing here and supporting his jump, he poured his guts out to a girl, Stacy Keibler, and she turned him down because reportedly she doesn't care about him. This is one Christmas that won't be made into TV special."_

"See look."

"He's not going to jump, besides why aren't his "friends" stopping him?"

"Because they want to respect his decisions."

"Yeah right, unless they push him off or he jumps and I see a body floating around, I'm not going over there."

"_We are now going to talk to one of his friends now, sir what is your name?"_

"_My name is Christian, I was born in Canada, I'm a good friend of Randy's, I also like to play sports, watch movies and long walks through the parks and I'm a good listener, hear that ladies?"_

"_Okay, but why are you letting him do this?"_

"_Well I was with him during the unfortunate incident, and after seeing him apologize, confess his wrong doings and pull off a dumb stunt she hurt him, dumped on him, and refuse to accept him, I feel this is the right thing to do. With a woman as beautiful as Stacy and to be dumped by her I'd kill myself too. But Stacy I know you're watching I just want to say that you ruined your chance at ever having a good relationship, see you are a no good person, you disgust me, you are stooping farther than Randy ever did. I hope you're happy that you killed him, you ruined his life, this is on your hands."_

"_Thank you, sir for your comments."_

"Stacy?" But she remained quiet as she heard those words and took them to heart.

"_I have another one of his friends here with me, sir what's your name?"_

"_My name is Bu..Bu…Buh…Bu.." D-Von came in and smacked him across the chest. "My name is Bubba Ray Dudley."_

"_Okay, sir, what's your story?"_

"_I tried to help this relationship out but it just didn't work come to think of it, if Randy wasn't so immature maybe they would be happy and together right now. Randy this is your fault."_

"_Now wait a minute, he tried just like you tried to get them together." Christian chimed in. _

"_You know what this is going too slow I'm going to help it out." Bubba said walking over. "You know what also Christian you can go with him."_

_They grabbed Christian and threw him over the bridge and then they saw him and he hit the water with force. Then they looked at Randy and simply shoved him and he hit the water and disappeared._

"NO! I got to get there." Stacy said.

"Come on I know where to go."

"Why is this a trick?"

"No, let's go."

"Fine I'll go." Stacy said but in the back of her mind she thought it was a trick.

They arrived a few minutes later, and saw all the guys looking at the river where Randy fell and Christian was standing there as well.

"I knew it, how is Christian alive and standing right here."

"Because of this." Christian said as he showed her the bungee cord.

"Fine then where's Randy, I know what's up."

"See, he was supposed to come out but we forgot his bungee cord and he has been in the river for about 15 minutes now. You figured us out, but he's not back yet, now we have to find him."

"How am I supposed to believe that?" Stacy asked.

"Well is he here? Then I guess he's lost." Christian said.

"I still don't believe you."

Then an officer came in, and told them what he saw.

"Gentlemen, ladies, we have a problem, we found this." He handed them Randy's jacket. "It was down the river and as you can see it's covered in blood, now we don't want to be optimistic but we have some fear about what happens when or if we find him."

Now Stacy was getting a little worried, could this be true? She needed more proof. Another officer came in and had a solemn look on his face.

"Sir we saw him, he's in bad shape, his face is bloody and he seems like he's losing strength, we have to get to him come on."

They all followed him; Stacy was starting to believe it, as she ran along.

Randy was being pushed down by the waves of the water, barely avoiding rocks on the way, he was in so much pain and he knew the plan wasn't going the way they wanted. The group arrived and saw him just floating down, Randy saw them and so he thought of something that will definitely bring Stacy back to him.

"Stacy, please come back to me."

"I can't not after what you did."

"Why won't you help me?"

"Because I refuse to believe this is real, this is another scam by you to bring me back."

"But I l…" Randy was tired, as he tried to get the words out, but he felt "weak" and fell down and was under the water. He didn't come back up, though.

"Where is he?" Stacy asked.

They all shrugged and waited but he didn't come up.

"I'm going in." John said as he jumped in, soon everyone was in except for Stacy and Torrie. They both waited for a few minutes but still nothing. They all got up and went to safety with tired expressions on their face.

"We couldn't even see, feel or touch him, we don't know where he is." John said.

"I'm going to the bottom to find him." Christian said as he dove in as the others tried to stop him, thinking he might be lost too.

"This is not what we had in mind." John said.

"What do you mean?" Stacy asked.

"Well, we did rig this up and in the end we hoped that you would take Randy back, and maybe even agree to marry him, but now he's gone and he might actually be dead."

"If your plan did work, I wouldn't have taken him back but now until I know that Christian comes back alone I won't take him back."

Christian got up and was gasping for air, and he was alone. "Nothing the water just keeps getting colder and it's starting to freeze up." He explained and he was shaking cold just like the others who jumped in. "But I did see him." They all huddled around him anxiously waiting for his answer. "He's down there, he's not breathing and looks like he might now make."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HIM?" Stacy asked, yelling at him.

"I ran out of gas, I had no more energy, I'm sorry." They all bowed their heads as Stacy looked down at the river and some of it freezing up. Why did she have to say no? This was her fault, now she killed him, it's over how could she live with herself?

Torrie and John hugged and it warmed them up but they were upset over the statement that was given to them, then Christian wrapped his arms around them and whispered something.

"He's alive and breathing down there." He whispered, " now don't yell, he has a snorkel and is waiting for Stacy to come and save him and I know how."

He walked up to Stacy and gently touched her shoulder, " hey go get him, jump in there and get his body, if you love him go in there and save him. Remember you owe him for doing this to him and you owe me a favor as well, now go in."

Stacy looked at him and then looked at the water, then Christian gave her a little push and she fell in, she looked at him in shock then he said, "get down there." She followed his call and went down there and there he was face down and looked to be dead, she grabbed him and there was nothing near him. She managed to pull him up and they floated up to safety where she pulled him onto shore and he was blue and was not breathing.

She looked at him and started to cry, this was real. "I'm sorry, I know you can't hear but I'm sorry I wish you were alive to hear this and if there's a God bring him back to life." She kissed him and held onto him.

Then Randy started stirring and Stacy backed up shocked, could it be? Randy started to move around and then spit out some water.

"Randy?"

"Yeah." He said wearily.

"Oh my GOD you're alive, you're alive!" Stacy yelled with happiness as she hugged on to him tightly.

"So Stace do you forgive me yet?"

"No" She said jokingly, when he heard that he headed back for the river, but she stopped, "yes I forgive you."

"Now I ask you one more time will you marry me?" He asked still lying down and looking at her in the eyes.

"Randy Orton, of course, I'll marry you." Stacy said as she helped him up. Everyone clapped as they hugged and kissed. Christian being Christian decided to go up to them.

"And that's the meaning of Christmas, being together with your friends and being thankful." He said as he had his arms around them and they looked at him all weird, " also about that favor you owe me Randy."

They all huddled together celebrating Christmas as a family, even though they're friends they were family.

Ending Summary: Both couples were married on the same day. Christian's favor was being the best man and planner for the wedding. And what he planned out was extravagant, he knew how to throw a party and it was the best wedding they could've ever imagined, and they thanked Christian and eventually owed him more favors in the future. In the end everyone lived happily ever after and that's the meaning of Christmas, as Christian got drunk and started streaking at the wedding reception.

A/N: Done, hopefully this ending satisfies you, I had fun tricking you guys, and making a lot of twists, I thank you guys so much for reviewing and giving me enough encouragement to write more. Thank you and hopefully you stick with me as I write my new story which will be up in a few days. Thank you again and here's a preview of my new story, which goes back to actual wrestling, it'll be like my version of RAW, storylines, so it's not real, it's in kayfabe so don't take it real as other stories are, not knocking them of course. So enjoy this quick preview:

_Preview of War Games: 2005: It's Cena's Chain Gang vs The Newly Reunited Evolution. Plus Jeff Hardy returns to be on Cena's team. Plus each side has their beauties, Trish and Torrie on the chain gang and Stacy on Evolution's side. You got to check it out it involves a lot of violence, plus the lead up to it, and the battle itself and beyond it. The War Games match will be something to read about, plus the ending of the match will be a brutal, dramatic, violent climax. Stay Tuned for this._

_R.I.P_

_For The Rest Of Our Heroes That Have Entertained Me and Others for many years, may they all rest in peace, for the others that I forgot this is for them._


End file.
